Reencuentro en el infierno
by JDsuso
Summary: Lo que parecía una misión rutinaria acaba no siendolo, y un joven soldado se vera obligado a afrontar el reencuentro con alguien a quien creía perdido, y que significo mucho para él. Fanfic ambientado en el universo Infinity de Corvus Bell
1. Capitulo 1

\- Les habla el capitán, las maniobras de atraque a la Estrella Vespertina concluirán en sesenta minutos. Bienvenido a Paradiso, y que Allah les proteja mientras tengan que permanecer en este infierno verde- la voz ronca del capitán resonó por la megafonía de la Tigris, el crucero ligero que había traído a aquel maldito planeta a Hakim y su pelotón.

Visto desde el espacio el verdor de las selvas que cubrían la mayor parte de las masas terrestres de Paradiso contrastaba con el amarillo y marrón de los desiertos que abarcaban la mayor parte de Barouk; un vergel lleno de vida que prometía hacer justicia a su nombre. Parecía mentira que un lugar tan vivo fuera a la vez semejante pozo de dolor, muerte y miseria, el escenario de una guerra cruenta e inmisericorde donde el fin podía llegar en cualquier momento a manos de algún alienígena de ese maldito Ejército Combinado que había aparecido por sorpresa y con un objetivo bien claro: la conquista total y absoluta de la Esfera Humana.

Hakim podía ver las miradas nerviosas entre sus compañeros de pelotón, todo el mundo conocía el sobrenombre que Paradiso recibía, la Picadora de carne. Aunque su misión no implicaba tener que poner un pie en tierra firme, el simple hecho de estar tan cerca de lo más parecido al infierno que uno podía encontrar en este universo desalienta hasta al hombre más valiente.

\- ¡Ya habéis oído a el capitán, tenéis exactamente cincuenta minutos para preparar recoger vuestro equipaje y presentaros en la bahía de desembarco con el equipo y arma listos!- Ladró el teniente Bahir mientras paseaba frente a ellos, examinándolos con aquella mirada tan intensa que le caracterizaba. A pesar de su corta estatura y físico delgado, le bastaba con aquella mirada para imponer su autoridad e inquietar a cualquier de sus hombres. - Y pobre del que llegue un solo segundo tarde, o con un cordón fuera de su sitio... -

El teniente dejó la frase a medio terminar con una leve sonrisa sádica, sabedor de que todos eran conscientes de las repercusiones de enfadarlo.

\- Bien. Pueden retirarse- concluyó con aparente satisfacción.

Tan pronto el teniente se dio la vuelta, Hakim salió de la formación y se internó por los largos pasillos del navío. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando noto en el hombro la mano de su viejo amigo Sulayam, que había trotado unos metros para alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Hakim, espera! Podrían habernos avisado de que le habían metido un poco más hondo el palo por el culo a ese imbécil de Bahir, ¿No crees?- susurró con un guiño cómplice y un amago de carcajada, mirando de reojo que nadie que no debiera se hubiera enterado del comentario.

\- Tampoco me cae bien, pero no le culpo por estar así. A mí también me jodería tener que hacer de niñera de un pez gordo corrupto en este polvorín- Respondió Hakim resignado. Antes de partir les habían indicado que la misión que iban a realizar consistía en 'escolta de personal VIP del Califato para las negociaciones con los aliados alienígenas', pero al final ese VIP había resultado ser Abdur Silmad, un famoso magnate de la industria farmacéutica, que buscaba poder reunirse con representantes de la recién llegada delegación Tohaa e intentar hacer tratos con ellos.

Era bien sabido que Abdur tenía muy buenos contactos en las altas esferas del Califato, pero ni Hakim ni nadie en su unidad había imaginado que fueran tales como para que el gobierno le cediese lo que parecía un pequeño ejército y acceso a delegaciones diplomáticas del más alto nivel internacional.

\- El mamón ya podría haberse pagado una compañía privada, se puede permitir a quien quiera, Incluso a los Kaplan. Así nos habría ahorrado jugarnos el pellejo por su caro trasero- refunfuñó Sulayam.

Hakim le dedicó una sonrisa triste a su viejo amigo de infancia - Porque para disparar y llevarse un balazo por él nosotros somos más baratos. Mientras más dinero tienes, menos quieres gastar. Se creerá que el dinero de este mundo se puede traspasar tras morir-

Un pequeño revuelo en el pasillo por delante llamó la atención de los dos amigos.

\- Hablando del rey de Roma- masculló Sulayam mientras se apartaba para dejar pasar a la comitiva que siempre parecía seguir a todos lados a Abdur. El magnate en sí era bastante vulgar; bajito, regordete y casi calvo, pero siempre vestía con trajes de la más alta costura y gafas de sol de las caras, y una sonrisa triunfante permanentemente en el rostro. A su alrededor caminaban con paso firme el equipo táctico Djanbazan que hacía las veces de su escolta permanente, vestidos con sus armaduras de asalto y armados hasta los dientes con rifles, ametralladoras y casi cualquier arma imaginable; y las tres guardaespaldas-acompañantes personales del magnate, tres de las famosas y sensuales Odaliscas que vigilaban atentamente a su alrededor en busca de una amenaza inmediata, sin despegarse nunca demasiado de su protegido.

Y entre las tres atractivas guardianas estaba ella. Hakim se puso tenso al verla llegar, sabía que había subido a bordo al poco de partir, pero hasta aquel mismo instante sólo había tenido la oportunidad de verla de lejos y de refilón, nunca tan cerca.

Había cambiado mucho desde aquella tarde aciaga en la que lo abandonó para cumplir un sueño que parecía imposible, tanto que el propio Sulayam parecía no reconocerla por su gesto. Aquella chica de pueblo flacucha se había convertido en una mujer escultural de labios carnosos, curvas sugerentes y una larga melena azabache, sedosa y reluciente. Su belleza y elegancia eclipsaba a sus compañeras y dejaba boquiabierto a todo hombre que la veía e incluso a más de una mujer, al mismo tiempo que sostenía el fusil de asalto con la seguridad de alguien que sabía usarlo con precisión letal. Era, pues, la personificación viviente de lo que se esperaba que fuera una Odalisca, tan hermosas como mortíferas.

Pero Hakim la reconoció desde el primer momento que la vio. Sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas conservaban la mirada astuta y decidida; sus gestos, sus sonrisas, sus andares felinos... difícilmente podría haberla confundido con cualquier otra mujer de todo Barouk, y toda la esfera. Pero la pregunta era, ¿ella lo reconocería? Él no había cambiado tanto, había crecido unos centímetros y ahora tenía barba de tres días pero seguía teniendo el mismo rostro afilado y pelo castaño revuelto que siempre le habían caracterizado. Claro que habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que ella lo había visto. Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan cobarde y hubiese intentado hablar con ella antes, durante el trayecto hasta Paradiso...

El mundo se ralentizó alrededor de Hakim cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, notó como su cuerpo se tensaba expectante, esperando alguna reacción, un gesto, algo que indicara que lo había reconocido. Pero no hubo una sonrisa de alegría, una mueca de sorpresa, nada. Ella continuó escudriñando el entorno, como si él fuese completamente invisible, una cara anónima más entre la multitud sin ninguna relevancia más allá de la amenaza que pudiera suponer para su protegido. Toda esperanza e ilusión se desvaneció de un plumazo mientras el grupo pasaba de largo, y la amiga más querida y apreciada de su juventud, la mujer sobre la que no había dejado de pensar ni un solo día de su vida, se marchaba ignorándolo por completo.

Hakim no se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a dar un paso para seguirla hasta que Sulayam le lanzó un codazo que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. - ¡Hakim, despierta!-

\- ¿!Q-que, que pasa!?-

\- Te habías quedado hipnotizado con esas preciosidades, ya creía que te ibas detrás de ellas.-

Hakim miró incrédulo a su amigo. - ¿Pero, no la has visto? ¿No sabes quién...?-

Sulayam le interrumpió con unas palmadas en la espalda y una sonrisa.

\- Hakim, amigo mío, no sé en qué estabas pensando pero esas chicas están a otro nivel, no tienes ninguna posibilidad con ellas. Venga, vamos a los camarotes-

Hakim se dejó llevar del hombro por su compañero, quien comenzó a hablar sobre un programa que había visto en la Maya e intentando traerlo de vuelta de su estupor, pero él estaba todavía dándole vueltas a lo sucedido. Decir que estaba dolido era poco, se sentía como si lo acabaran de apuñalar por la espalda. Podría haber soportado que ella lo hubiera mirado con desprecio o hubiera apartado la cara con arrogancia, que hubiera mostrado que se consideraba superior a él o que lo odiaba por algún motivo que él desconocía. Al menos eso hubiera significado que lo recordaba, que significaba algo para ella.

Había sido una revelación dura, quizás demasiado y Hakim sentía que tenía que desahogarse de alguna manera, cayendo en viejos vicios si era necesario.

\- Sul, ¿llevas encima tabaco y mechero?- Interrumpió a Sulayam cuando este hablaba sobre nosequé carrera de motos, no sabía muy bien el cambio de tema ya que había estado ignorando sus palabras hasta el momento. Su amigo le miró extrañado - Claro, siempre lo llevo encima. ¿No se supone que habías dejado de fumar?-

\- Si, pero he cambiado de opinión. Necesito un poco de nicotina antes de volver a soportar a Bahir.-

\- Jaja, bien dicho hermano- Sulayam soltó una carcajada por el comentario, entregando acto seguido el encendedor y una cajetilla medio arrugada. - Te acompañaría pero prefiero no arriesgarme a que me huela el aliento, ya me tiene bastantes ganas. ¿Sabrás llegar hasta el fumadero?-

\- Claro, como todos. Os alcanzaré en unos minutos-

Hakim se despidió de su amigo, y se internó por los pasillos de estrechos mantenimiento de la nave, llegando en un par de minutos a su destino. El fumadero en cuestión en realidad era una esclusa de mantenimiento cuya puerta externa se había averiado por el impacto de un micro asteroide, quedando totalmente bloqueada. Oficialmente en la nave estaba prohibido fumar, pero los oficiales preferían hacer la vista gorda con sus hombres mientras se limitaran a fumar allí dentro, ya que en caso de que una colilla provocara un incendio aún se podía vaciar de aire la esclusa, y permitía mantener la moral alta.

En aquellos instantes nadie estaba usando la esclusa, por lo que Hakim entró e inmediatamente se encendió el cigarro, antes de que la compuerta pudiera cerrarse del todo. El sitio era estrecho, no tenía donde sentarse y apestaba a humo concentrado de infinidad de marcas de tabaco, y otras cosas que no eran tabaco precisamente, pero Hakim decidió que no estaba tan mal al echar un vistazo por la pequeña cristalera de la compuerta externa, que permitía ver el exterior.

Paradiso en todo su esplendor ocupaba la mayor parte de la vista, el azul intenso de los mares contrastando con el verde de sus exuberantes selvas y largas franjas de nubes blancas y grises. A unos cuantos kilómetros, flotando en el vacío con el planeta de fondo, se podía distinguir con claridad el perfil de la Estrella Vespertina, la enorme estación gubernamental, con su cuerpo semiesférico adornado con el símbolo de O-12 abarcando una gran extensión de su superficie, y largos brazos metálicos de módulos y bahías de atraque asomando de la estructura sobre todo en dirección opuesta a la semiesfera.

La espectacular vista mejoró ligeramente el humor de Hakim, quien intentaba disfrutar de cada calada con la esperanza de que se le pasara el disgusto, aunque no dejaba de pensar en el instante del cruce de miradas con ella. Estaba en un planeta donde había una alta posibilidad de que lo mataran, a las órdenes de un cretino; acababa de sufrir la mayor decepción de su vida por alguien a quien amaba con locura y estaba echando al traste un año de abstinencia. ¿Qué más podía salir mal?

Como si Allah en su incognoscible lógica quisiera responderle, un parpadeo en el espacio entre la Tigris y la estación espacial a la que se dirigía llamó su atención, como una especie de llamarada. Casi de inmediato, varios destellos más comenzaron a aparecer por el mismo sector, como el fogonazo de un motor, y comenzaron a moverse con creciente velocidad. Hakim se frotó los ojos y los entornó para asegurarse que los veía bien, podían ser un efecto óptico por la luz de los soles contra el metal de la estación. Pero cuando volvió a mirar, los destellos seguían allí, moviéndose. Eran naves y las llamaradas sus motores impulsándolos cada vez con más velocidad, estaba completamente seguro, pero tan pequeñas que apenas se podían distinguir, más bien parecían cazas, pero iban demasiado rápido para una maniobra de acercamiento. A Hakim le recordaban más bien… ¿misiles?

Fue entonces cuando apareció. Retirando el camuflaje que lo había mantenido oculto, una inmensa nave de extraño aspecto surgió de la nada, el diseño no le cuadraba con ningún tipo de vehículo que había visto hasta entonces, y no recordaba a ningún diseño panoceánico o de Yu Jing, los únicos que tenían naves de semejante calado en sus flotas. Cuando decenas de salvas surgieron de la misteriosa nave en dirección a la Estrella, Hakim dejó caer el cigarrillo de la boca aterrado: no reconocía la nave, porque no era humana. ¡El Ejército Combinado estaba atacando!

Como si hubieran oído su pensamiento, las alarmas de la Tigris comenzaron a sonar, alertando a todo los ocupantes del peligro inminente. Hakim sabía que tenía que acudir ipso facto con el resto de su unidad, ¡precisamente por si sucedía algo así era por lo que estaban allí!

Sin embargo, tan pronto puso la mano en el cierre de la compuerta, un potente sacudida lo lanzó despedido de espaldas, como si la nave entera se hubiera revuelto como un animal salvaje siendo atacado. Era definitivo, los alienígenas también les estaban disparando.

Desesperado, el soldado intentó ponerse de pie, pero una serie sacudidas tan intensas como la primera comenzó a lanzarlo de un lado a otro de la esclusa, como un muñeco de trapo. Hakim sintió como su cabeza golpeaba contra el duro metal de la compuerta interna, y el calor de la sangre corriendo por el cuero cabelludo. Notando cómo perdía rápidamente la consciencia, sólo pudo pensar en ella, en sus ojos y su sonrisa antes de desvanecerse.

\- Jamila…-


	2. Capitulo 2

Lo primero que Hakim notó al recuperar la consciencia fue el tremendo dolor de cabeza que tenía, mucho peor que la peor de las resacas que jamás hubiera tenido. Palpando con mucho cuidado, notó la sangre seca en el pelo y la inflamación en la parte donde se había golpeado. Le dolió solo con rozarlo, pero no parecía tan grave.

Tras esperar unos segundos con los que aclara su mente, el joven soldado se levantó con cierta torpeza, percatándose que aún estaba en la esclusa. Entonces recordó cómo había acabado noqueado.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado fuera de juego, pero las luces y sistemas seguían encendidos, lo que quería decir que la nave aun estaba operativa. Pero las alarmas seguían resonando, lo que significaba que aún no había pasado el peligro. Un vistazo por la cristalera le confirmó que seguían en la órbita de Paradiso, pero se habían desplazado porque no reconocía las vistas y no podía saber qué había pasado con el ataque alienígena. Además la nave parecía estar moviéndose lentamente y sin rumbo definido, a la deriva.

Si seguían a flote sólo podía significar una cosa: los habían abordado.

Poniéndose en lo peor, Hakim agradeció por una vez que Bahir los hubiera obligado a llevar el uniforme y las protecciones reglamentarias siempre que no estuvieran durmiendo. Solo tenía como arma su pistola reglamentaria, pero ya era mejor que enfrentarse a soldados alienígenas con las manos desnudas.

Con precaución, Hakim abrió la compuerta lo más silenciosamente posible, y echó un vistazo. Lo recibió un silencio y quietud anormal, como si la nave estuviera totalmente vacía. ¿Podía ser que los alienígenas hubieran abandonado la nave y se hubiera salvado en su inesperado escondite?

Un grito en un idioma que claramente no era humano y un par de disparos que resonaron en la distancia disiparon rápidamente esas esperanzas. Hakim intentó establecer comunicación a través de su comlog con alguien de su unidad, pero no había respuesta. Con toda seguridad estaba solo y a su suerte.

Con el pulso acelerado por la tensión y la pistola sujeta tan fuerte que los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos, Hakim salió de la esclusa y comenzó a moverse sigiloso entre los pasillos de mantenimiento de la nave, desandando el camino que había hecho previamente. La tensión era desquiciante, cualquier mínimo ruido o movimiento que detectaba lo hacía sobresaltarse, apuntando angustiado al origen, esperando que en cualquier segundo apareciera una horda de alienígenas sedientos de sangre humana. Pero, para bien o para mal, esta nunca parecía llegar. Aquello era lo peor, la incertidumbre de cuándo atacarían.

Y sin embargo, Hakim logró volver a uno de los pasillos principales de la nave sin hacer contacto con el enemigo, aunque en cuanto se asomó al mismo tuvo pruebas irrefutables de que estaban cerca. Por el suelo había desperdigados al menos una docena de cadáveres apilados en un lateral, todos humanos. Y solo un par de ellos iban vestidos como soldados. Estaba claro que la rendición no era una opción viable con los alienigenas. Pero desde aquel pasillo sabía llegar hasta los hangares más cercanos, el lugar más próximo en la nave donde recordaba que hubieran cápsulas de salvamento, y probablemente también alguna lanzadera. Hakim no sabía pilotar, pero la diferencia entre morir acribillado o en una bola de fuego al estallar la nave no debía ser muy grande. Y con suerte podría hacer llegar la lanzadera hasta la superficie o alguno de los ascensores orbitales y sobrevivir al inevitable aterrizaje forzoso.

Estando ya en mitad del pasillo, examinando los cuerpos, un ruido de pasos aproximándose por una compuerta a su derecha le alertó. ¡Alguien venía hacia él! Hakim daba por hecho que no serían aliados precisamente, pero no tenía donde esconderse. Y para ocultarse tras una puerta tendría que correr, lo cual con el silencio que reinaba era como gritar a plena voz que estaba allí. Hakim miró en todas direcciones frenéticamente buscando donde esconderse hasta volver a fijarse en los cadáveres, y una idea le vino a la cabeza. Quien se estuviera acercando estaba a escasos segundos de llegar, por lo que con cuidado Hakim se tumbó boca abajo junto a la pila de cadáveres y se hizo el muerto, rezando mentalmente para que nadie se fijara en el.

Aguantando la respiración, Hakim notó como dos pares de pesadas botas se paraban a su lado. Dos voces duras y guturales intercambiaron gruñidos y palabras en un idioma totalmente incomprensible, parecían bastante cabreados por el tono. Aunque permanecía completamente quieto, como un muñeco sin vida, Hakim sabía que los muertos no sudan. Y él estaba literalmente chorreando sudor de los nervios. Aquellos bichos lo iban a descubrir en cuanto lo vieran y lo torturarían durante horas…

El joven estuvo a punto de quejarse cuando algo muy pesado le cayó encima, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Un líquido tibio comenzó a gotear en su cuello mientras los alienígenas arrojaban algo más encima de la pila de cadáveres, y sin más, se marcharon sin dar señales de haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

Abriendo discretamente un ojo, Hakim pudo identificar a los alienígenas antes de que se marcharan. Eran grandes, de piel rojiza, cabelleras blancas y rasgos simiescos. De todos las razas de cabrones sádicos que formaban el puñetero Ejército combinado, los tenían que haber abordado morats, los mas cabrones y sádicos de todos.

En cuanto estuvo seguro de que los morat se habían alejado lo suficiente, Hakim se desembarazó de lo que fuera que le había tirado encima y se levantó. Junto a él descansaba el cuerpo de una chica joven, muy morena y bastante guapa. Iba vestida con un traje de enfermera y aún tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas y sangre del momento en el que la habían degollado. Hakim no pudo evitar pensar en Jamila, pero intento alejar aquellos pensamientos tan funestos. Ella se había salvado, seguro.

Ya mejor armado (había recuperado un rifle y munición de uno de los soldados muertos), Hakim se alejó antes de que los dos alienígenas volvieran. Seguía siendo un trayecto terriblemente peligroso, pero con el familiar peso de un Askari AS Sayad en las manos se sentía más seguro.

En cuestión de diez tensos e interminables minutos, por fin estaba en las compuertas del hangar de estribor de la Tigris, y sorprendentemente apenas había actividad, podía oír a un par de alienígenas hablando y riendo (o al menos un ruido que él asumió era su espeluznante forma de reírse) en el fondo tras unos containers, pero el resto estaba despejado. Revuelto, lleno de cráteres de impactos y plagado de cadáveres, en su gran mayoría humanos, pero despejado de morat vivos y armados hasta los dientes que era lo que importaba. Al menos entre los cadáveres humanos no vio ninguna uniforme de odalisca, ya era un consuelo. Jamila debía estar ahora mismo a salvo con el cerdo de su jefe, se obligó a pensar. Solo tenía que reunirse con ellos.

El soldado comprobó que había un par de lanzaderas estacionadas, pero la suerte no parecía estar hoy de su lado: una había volcado de alguna manera, y la otra estaba acribillada a balazos y marcas de explosiones, humeando ligeramente por varios de los agujeros.

Eso reducía sus opciones a las cápsulas de salvamento de este sector, o probar suerte de nuevo y buscar cápsulas en otro sector de una nave plagada de alienígenas hostiles. Un panorama poco halagüeño.

Hakim tardó unos segundos en localizar en la enorme estancia la señal de indicación de las cápsulas. Por una vez la suerte parecía acompañarle, no solo confirmó que estaban allí, sino que además por las luces verdes parpadeantes, aún había un par activas, listas para despegar. El único pero era que tendría que pasar a escasos metros de los morats que farfullaban y reían allí dentro.

No le costó mucho llegar hasta uno de los containers que ocultaban a los alienígenas en silencio, desde alli estaba a apenas veinte metros de las cápsulas, podía ver las entradas y el interior de las mismas, con un buen sprint podría llegar y activarlas antes de que comenzaran a dispararle si los pillaba distraídos.

Hakim se asomó por la esquina del container justo cuando los morat soltaron una carcajada. Eran tres, dos más bajitos que observaban como el tercero, ridículamente grande, alzaba triunfante un enorme machete ensangrentado que en sus manos probablemente hubiera parecido más un mandoble.

Por los uniformes reconoció a los dos menores como infantería de vanguardia, las tropas más comunes entre los morat, pero el grandullón no tenía ni idea, llevaba una armadura a juego con su tamaño y muy blindada, por la inmensa ametralladora que descansaba a un metro de él debía pertenecer a alguna unidad de choque pesada.

Hakim palideció al ver a una mujer vestida como una odalisca levantarse lentamente del suelo, a su espalda había otras dos chicas vestidas igual y varios soldados con el uniforme característico de los Djanbazan completamente descuartizados. Al levantarse, la mujer alzó el rostro y adoptó una tambaleante pose de combate, armada solo con un simple cuchillo que era ridículamente pequeño comparado con el arma de su adversario. La mujer era Jamila.

Tenía la cara, el pelo y la ropa tintadas de rojo por la sangre de los múltiples y profundos cortes, un ojo morado tan inflamado que apenas lo podia abrir, y no parecía poder cerrar los dedos alrededor del mango del cuchillo completamente. Pero aun así soltó un bufido furioso y miró desafiante a el morat, aunque era evidente que apenas se tenía en pie. Este hizo un comentario que provocó otra carcajada en los otros dos, y con una sonrisa socarrona dio un paso adelante, el machete firmemente sujeto en la mano.

Sin pensarselo dos veces, Hakim amartilló el rifle y salió de su escondite gritando como un poseso, el dedo apretando con fuerza el gatillo hasta el fondo. Aquellos monstruos habían herido a Jamila, ¡y lo iban a pagar caro!

El primero de los soldados de vanguardia aún conservaba la expresión de sorpresa cuando la lluvia de plomo comenzó a perforar carne y armadura por igual. El segundo reaccionó más rápido, pero solo le sirvió para comenzar a alzar su rifle cuando media docena de balas atravesaron su cuello y cabeza, matándolo en el acto. Hakim sabía que aquellos dos cabrones estaban más que muertos pero no era suficiente, y descargó casi a quemarropa la escopeta contra ellos. Los pequeños dardos ultradensos convirtieron a los dos morat en unas enormes piñatas de carne, metal y sangre que regaron el suelo en una macabra lluvia rojiza.

Por desgracia el morat de la armadura pesada no fue tan lento, y cuando Hakim quiso redirigir el fuego de su rifle hacia el, tuvo que agacharse evitando por milímetro hoja del machete silbando por encima de su cabeza. Inmediatamente el morat le lanzó una patada al estomago que envió volando al joven soldado. ¿Como podía ese mastodonte ser tan condenadamente rapido?

Tras rodar un par de metros, Hakim intentó levantar dolorido el rifle pero descubrió que se le había escapado de las manos. El morat se abalanzó hacia él, sin darle la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento, y lanzó un tajo que le obligó a rodar hacia un lado. Al desplazarse, Hakim localizó el rifle, estaba solo a tres metros delante suya.

Desesperado, intentó gatear hacia el arma pero la pesada bota del alienígena en su espalda lo aplastó contra el suelo con suficiente fuerza para inmovilizarlo. Al girar la cabeza, Hakim vio la afilada hoja del machete a escasos centímetros de su cuello. Había fracasado, y no solo iba a morir él, sino que por su culpa tambien iba a morir Jamila.

Para su sorpresa, el morat habló en un inglés bastante claro a pesar de su gutural voz. - Estupido humano, muere como el insecto insignificante que eres.-

Hakim cerró los ojos resignado, esperando el golpe mortal. Pero este no llegó. En su lugar, el morat soltó un grito de dolor y dió un paso hacía atrás, liberándolo de la presa.

No sabía que había pasado, pero no pensaba desperdiciar un milagro como ese por lo que, sin pensarselo dos veces, Hakim se abalanzó como un tigre sobre el rifle y con agilidad rodó para encarar hacia el morat, que todavía gritaba y gruñía de dolor. Atónito, contempló como Jamila, que estaba encaramada en la espalda del morat, clavaba con furia ciega el cuchillo en su grueso cuello mientras este se retorcía y gritaba intentando quitársela de encima.

Hakim dudó un segundo, si disparaba corría peligro de darle a Jamila. El morat finalmente atrapó el brazo con el que la odalisca lo estaba apuñalando, y la lanzó con toda sus fuerzas contra el lateral del container más próximo. Jamila voló como una muñeca de trapo contra el metal, chocando con una fuerza brutal y un crujido desagradable, para finalmente caer inerte al suelo.

Inmediatamente, Hakim comenzó a disparar, vaciando el cargador del rifle y la escopeta sobre el morat. A pesar del grueso blindaje, la armadura no fue capaz de detener aquella tormenta de fuego por completo y la sangre comenzó a salpicar allí donde las balas perforaron el cuerpo.

Cuando finalmente el rifle quedó en silencio, su munición agotada, el morat dio un paso y cayó de rodillas, vomitando sangre por la boca. Estaba agonizante, pero aún no estaba muerto.

Hakim extrajo su pistola, y se aproximo hasta estar frente por frente. - Espero que ardas por toda la eternidad en el infierno, puto monstruo.-

El morat lo miró desafiante, y le escupió a la cara. Hakim se limitó a limpiarse el rostro, y a sangre fría le disparó en la sien. El morat se sacudió y cayó inerte hacia delante. Hakim disparó un par de veces más en la nuca, y guardo la pistola. Ya se había vengado, ahora tenía otra prioridad.

El tiroteo no había pasado desapercibido, se podía oir el eco de gritos de alerta en otras secciones de la nave por lo que Hakim no tenía mucho tiempo. Aprovechando lo que sabía de primeros auxilios, Hakim se arrodillo a examinar a Jamila. Temía que al chocar se hubiera roto el cuello, pero por suerte estaba bien, el golpe la había dejado noqueada y con un hombro dislocado pero parecía en buen estado incluso a pesar de las heridas. La famosa resistencia de las Odaliscas no era infundada, después de todo. Aunque ver a aquella mujer tan hermosa en aquel estado tan lamentable le rompía el corazón.

Hakim se colgó el rifle a las espalda y con delicadeza levantó en brazos a Jamila. Gritos de más morat comenzaron a inundar el hangar, pero Hakim salió corriendo hasta las cápsulas ignorandolas, en el momento que se diera la vuelta o se parara sabía que estaría muerto. El ruido de armas automáticas invadió la estancia justo cuando saltó dentro de la más próxima, conteniendo un grito al notar como una bala golpeaba su chaleco antibalas por la parte de los riñones. Apretando los dientes, Hakim alargó la mano y de un puñetazo activó el botón de lanzamiento.

La cápsula despegó con un fuerte acelerón que lanzó a los dos contra la parte trasera, para acto seguido quedar en gravedad cero. Rápidamente Hakim se llevó las manos a la espalda, donde le había dado la proyectil estaba allí, aplastado contra el tejido blindado pero sin llegar a haberlo atravesado. Al registrar a Jamila, que empezaba a reaccionar, comprobó que no tenía nuevas heridas. Habían salido vivos de aquella ratonera.

\- ¿Jamila, estas bien?¿Me oyes?- Preguntó Hakim mientras la sentaba en uno de los seis asientos que disponía la cápsula. La mujer miró confusa a su alrededor, la vista desenfocada, como si acabara de levantarse, hasta caer en la presencia de Hakim. Jamila levantó una mano y le tocó el rostro. De repente, abrió mucho el ojo sano y puso una sonrisa cansada.

\- Hakim… G-gracias- Jamila acercó con su brazo sano a Hakim, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Un sollozo escapó de su labios

\- Me alegro tanto de verte…-

Hakim se limitó a rodearla con un abrazo delicado, mientras notaba como una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Lo recordaba, Jamila aún lo recordaba.


	3. Capitulo 3

Un leve siseo anunció el desellado de la cápsula antes de que la compuerta se abriera automáticamente, provocando que el aire húmedo y cálido de las junglas de Paradiso sustituyera gradualmente la atmósfera fría y aséptica del interior.

Hakim se asomó y oteó los alrededores, para asegurarse que no había peligro cerca. Habían aterrizado escasos segundos antes en aquel pequeño claro entre varios árboles de al menos una veintena de metros, todavía se podía ver el humo y el suelo quemado por culpa de los retrocohetes, y el silencio reinante comenzó a disiparse por los sonidos la fauna cercana a medida que esta comenzaba poco a poco a recuperarse del susto debía haber supuesto la estruendosa llegada del aparato.

Aunque no había visto nada llamativo, Hakim hizo señas a Jamilla para que se asomara también. Se solía decir que las Odaliscas tenían un sexto sentido para detectar el peligro, por lo que no estaba de más aprovechar ese talento.

\- ¿Ves algo?- Le susurro al oído.

Jamila observo concentrada el claro unos segundos. - Nada remarcable. Podemos salir sin miedo-

Hakim trepó por la compuerta hasta salir con cierto esfuerzo, y muy caballeroso, le tendió la mano a Jamila para ayudarla a subir. Esta se limitó a tenderle las cajas con el botiquín y las provisiones de emergencia de la cápsula, y trepó sin mucha dificultad con un brazo sujetando un par de mochilas con el otro. Lo cual era bastante increíble teniendo en cuenta su estado.

Durante el descenso Hakim había aprovechado para hacerle los primeros auxilios, y había podido comprobar el gran trabajo de bioingeniería en que se había convertido el cuerpo de su amiga. Aunque la piel tenia un tacto suave y muy natural, era evidente que se había reforzado con algún tipo de de blindaje subdérmico que había evitado que la hoja del machete cortara demasiado profundo, y la había protegido durante algún tiroteo previo, a juzgar por la metralla y varios fragmentos de bala que le había extraído de algunas heridas. Además sus músculos eran absurdamente duros para una chica de su complexión, no tenía dudas de que en un pulso Jamila le derrotaría sin mucha dificultad.

Incluso con esa protección había sufrido cortes y heridas muy profundo, Hakim no era médico pero sabía que alguien normal con alguna de esas heridas se hubiera desangrado en minutos. La sangre de Jamila, sin embargo, se había coagulado con una facilidad y rapidez antinatural, evitando una pérdida mayor.

Jamila había soportado todo el proceso en silencio, medio adormilada, sin quejarse en ningún momento. Solo soltó un leve gruñido de molestia cuando le recoloco el hombro dislocado. El joven soldado había visto una vez a un hombre casi el doble de grande desmayarse al pasar por el mismo tratamiento.

Ya con los pies en suelo paradiseño, Jamila comenzó a caminar con precaución alrededor del claro mientras Hakim repartir todo el material de supervivencia y las provisiones que habían tomado de la cápsula entre las dos mochilas. - ¿Alguna idea de donde estamos?-

\- ¿En mitad de una puñetera selva? No tengo ni idea- Hakim resopló resignado, la cápsula no contaba con conexión con la red GPS del planeta, si es que existía en esa zona, y obviamente tampoco traía un mapa. Así que la única referencia con la que contaban era sus propios conocimientos de la geografía de Paradiso, que tampoco eran abundantes. - En cualquier caso deberíamos ponernos en marcha lo antes posible-

\- Si nos alejamos será más difícil que nos encuentre un equipo de rescate, y no se tu pero yo no soy experta en supervivencia en jungla precisamente.-

\- Es verdad, pero si estamos en territorio del Ejercito combinado los aliens llegarán tarde o temprano, y en el mejor de los casos nos mataran de un tiro. En cuanto a los equipos de rescate, creo que por aquí había una pistola de bengalas- Hakim suspiró aliviado al localizar la susodicha pistola, que además traía dos cargas. Al levantar la vista, el soldado se dio cuenta de que su amiga ya no estaba en el claro. - ¿Jamila? ¿Dónde estás?-

\- Aquí y baja la voz. Será mejor que veas esto- Hakim se levantó de un salto al notar el tono de alarma en la voz de Jamila, aunque unas punzadas de dolor en el vientre y espalda redujeron su ímpetu. Aún no había mirado como habían quedado las patadas del morat o la bala que su chaleco había parado, pero sabía que unos buenos moratones era lo mínimo que encontraría. Era casi seguro que tenía alguna costilla rota.

Hakim siguió la voz de Jamila hasta detrás de un denso grupo de árboles entre cuyos troncos tuvo que trepar un poco. Tras ellos estaba Jamila inclinada, mirando algo en el suelo. Al acercarse, Hakim pudo ver qué era lo que la había alertado. - Mierda…-

Semienterrado en el suelo, yacía el esqueleto de un humano vestido con el uniforme de un soldado Zhang shi Yu Jing, o lo que quedaba de ella, ya que presentaba un enorme cráter en el estómago. Lo peor es que en las proximidades se podía ver restos de armas y materiales, así como algún cadáver más.

\- Y no solo esto, fíjate allí.- Jamila se levantó y señaló hacia la selva. Hakim tardó unos segundos hasta comprender que le estaba señalando. Entre los árboles de la jungla, a no mucha distancia, se podían ver edificios, y la mayoría presentaban marcas y daños claramente producidos por combates.

\- He mirado las identificaciones, eran soldados de la guarnición de Zhongchong.-

\- ¡Mierda y más mierda, que el demonio se lleve a esos malditos bichos!- Masculló Hakim desesperado. Todo el mundo había oído sobre la batalla de Zhongchong. O más bien la masacre. ¿Tan difícil era que la dichosa cápsula hubiera aterrizado en terreno aliado?

Con evidente urgencia, Hakim agarro de la muñeca a Jamilla y la llevó de vuelta para recoger las mochilas. - Vamos, tenemos que movernos. Las patrullas enemigas habrán visto nuestra llegada, pueden aparecer en cualquier instante.-

\- ¿Pero para ir a dónde? ¿Hacia la jungla? Son famosas por lo peligrosas que son, incluso para personas bien equipadas y experimentadas en este tipo de terreno. En nuestro estado no llegaremos lejos.-

Hakim sabía que tenía razón, Jamila estaba muy pálida y sudaba copiosamente, y el mismo no podía evitar resoplar y gruñir de dolor con cada paso que daba. La humedad era agobiante, más para alguien acostumbrado a un clima mucho más seco como ellos, y aunque tenían comida y agua, dudaba que pudieran darles más de unos días, cuando podían tardar mucho más en llegar hasta algún puesto humano. Eso sin contar con el peligro añadido de las tropas enemigas. Aquella jungla sería su tumba, y Jamila, por su expresión, también lo había pensado.

\- La ciudad Hakim- soltó de repente la mujer - ¡Refugiémonos en la ciudad! Es un terreno más familiar para nosotros que la jungla, y podremos ocultarnos el tiempo que necesitemos hasta que estemos más recuperados y decidir qué hacer a continuación. O esperar a que surja una oportunidad de rescate.-

Hakim no estaba del todo convencido, y su amiga lo debió notar porque insistió en sus argumentos.

\- La ciudad no hace tanto tiempo que cayó, seguro que encontraremos provisiones y armas en buen estado.-

La idea no era descabellada. Iba a ser tremendamente peligroso, las ruinas también tendrían sus peligros y era más que seguro que las tropas enemigas la patrullaban. Pero en vista de su situación, cualquier baza a su favor era vital, por mínima que fuera.

\- Decidido entonces, lo intentaremos en la ciudad, y recemos por que Alá nos guíe lejos del peligro.-

Algo grande estaba pasando, lo presentía. El repentino incremento en la actividad los últimos días del enemigo resultaba bastante sospechoso. Había tenido la esperanza de que fuera la señal de un contraataque humano en ciernes, pero no parecía probable. Las tropas alienígenas no habían parecido demasiado preocupadas.

Al menos había tenido la suerte de poder ver de primera mano desde su puesto de observación improvisado en el antiguo edificio de la televisión estatal, un coloso de hormigón feo y gris que había soportado bien la guerra, como el cielo despejado se había llenado repentinamente de multitud de bólidos llameantes, cayendo directamente hacia el suelo a gran velocidad.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente era que se trataban de los restos de una batalla espacial, sus sospechas pronto quedaron confirmadas al ver como uno de los bólidos frenaba bruscamente antes de atravesar el techado de los centros comerciales Fiung-Shen, a apenas seiscientos metros de su posición.

Desde el nido de francotirador que había montado en unos apartamentos próximos contemplaba desde una vista privilegiada el edificio hecho de cristal y materiales sintéticos transparentes, que ahora gracias a la vegetación parecía un inmenso invernadero descuidado, y las avenidas que convergían en él. Esperaba tumbado, con una manta camaleónica echada encima encima, los prismáticos en la mano y el rifle de francotirador justo a su lado, cargado con suficientes balas antimaterial como para volar un tanque, deberían ser más que suficientes si no le gustaba lo que veía salir. Hacía menos de diez minutos un dron enemigo había sobrevolado el edificio, por lo que la visita no se haría esperar.

Al cambiar los prismático a visión infrarroja comprobó que la cápsula seguía en el mismo sitio, cada vez más fría pero sin abrirse, parecía haberse volcado al aterrizar dentro del centro comercial. Quizás lo que llevará dentro estaba atrapado…

De repente unos ligeros movimientos llamaron su atención, al suroeste del edificio. Dos pequeñas motas se movían por la avenida con precaución entre la vegetación y los coches abandonados, en dirección al centro comercial. Al hacer zoom identificó las dos siluetas como humanas, un hombre y una mujer. Rápidamente echó mano del rifle y apuntó hacia los desconocidos. Solo fue un momento, pero los pudo ver, efectivamente eran un hombre y mujer humanos jovenes, ambos de piel muy morena para ser asiáticos. ¿De dónde demonios habían salido? ¿Había más supervivientes en Zhongchong y no se había enterado hasta ahora?

Desde luego no estaban con el Ejército Combinado, por la forma de moverse estaban claramente intentado ser sigilosos, con moderado éxito.

La pareja dio una pequeña carrera desde detrás de una furgoneta hasta el interior del centro comercial, y pudo verlos con más detalle unos instantes. El hombre iba con uniforme militar, y le parecía haber distinguido el emblema de las unidades Ghulam haqquislamitas, mientras que la mujer parecia una civil, iba con unos pantalones con un faldon en la espalda, un chaleco rojo muy ceñido que dejaba el vientre al descubierto y vendajes por todo el cuerpo. Habia que admitir que tenia una figura bonita.

¿Una operación de rescate para quien estuviera en la cápsula, quizás? No, no tenía sentido mandar solo a dos personas, una ni siquiera era militar. Y en todo caso hubieran sido soldados yu jing. No, esos dos debían ser náufragos también.

La pregunta era, ¿qué hacer con ellos? Los había visto en mal estado, la mujer llevaba muchos vendajes, y durante la carrera los dos habían parecido renqueantes. Sin su ayuda no durarían mucho. Pero lo ralentizarían, o podrían delatarlos por accidente. Él todavía tenía una misión que cumplir, no podía permitirse que lo mataran, o peor aún, que lo capturaran vivo. Y una patrulla enemiga no tardaría en aparecer por la zona.

Tras unos segundos pensantivo, Kei Nakamura soltó el rifle mascullando una maldición, y emprendió la carrera hacia la salida de la habitación donde estaba apostado. Si era rápido llegaría a Fiung-Shen antes de que algún maldito alienígena asomara su repugnante cabeza.

\- Despejado. Rápido, entra dentro-

Hakim abrió por completo la compuerta de la cámara frigorífica y dejó pasar a Jamila dentro mientras él cubría arrodillado los pasillos del almacén del supermercado con el rifle en ristre. En cuanto su amiga entró, se levantó y la acompañó, cerrando lentamente la compuerta para evitar dar un ruidoso portazo.

Mientras Jamila soltaba su mochila y se dejaba caer contra la pared, agotada, Hakim dio una vuelta rápida entre las estanterías, terminando de asegurar la habitación y de paso en busca de algo útil. Por desgracia tenía toda la pinta de que el supermercado había sido saqueado durante la evacuación de la ciudad, y sus almacenes no había sido una excepción, apenas quedaban unos cuantos paquetes de comida caducada y productos de limpieza desparramados por el suelo. Al menos la cámara había permanecido cerrada herméticamente, y la vegetación apenas había entrado.

\- Aquí no hay nada aprovechable, a menos que necesites un poco de lejía- Bromero Hakim al volver junto a su amiga, que bebía abundantemente de una de las cantimploras que traía el material de supervivencia de la cápsula.

\- Al menos es más fresco que ahí fuera-

Hakim tuvo que conceder que tenía razón, aunque la refrigeración hacía mucho que no funcionaba el ambiente dentro de la cámara era sustancialmente más frío y seco que en el exterior. Y es que tener que moverse sigilosamente por una ciudad invadida por una jungla plagada de insectos, animales salvajes y plantas urticantes estando heridos era agotador y estresante, pero lo peor sin duda era el calor. Lo cual era irónico, siendo ellos dos nativos de Barouk, donde se era habitual que se alcanzaran temperaturas muy superiores. Pero mientras el calor de Barouk era seco, allí la humedad era terrible, hasta tal punto que se hacía difícil respirar, y los dos estaban agotados y bañados casi literalmente en sudor.

Al menos habían tenido la suerte de no encontrarse a ningún enemigo ni animal peligroso.

Soltando también su mochila, Hakim se sentó junto a Jamila, gruñendo aliviado por poder descansar un rato. No pudo evitar fijarse en el pulso tembloroso, la palidez y la respiración agitada de la chica, por lo que le puso una mano en el hombro y preguntó

\- Jamila, te encuentras bien? No tienes muy buena cara-

\- Si, si, perfectamente. Solo un poco cansada.- Mintió ella. Hakim reconoció los síntomas, había perdido bastante sangre y se notaba, pero Jamila se había mantenido estoica, sin soltar ni un solo quejido o poner una mueca de dolor en todo el trayecto. Era bastante admirable.

\- De acuerdo, entonces pararemos aquí hasta que te encuentres mejor. Toma, deberías comer- Hakim le tendió a Jamila una barra alimenticia de sus pertrechos, que la chica recogió agradecida.

\- No se si estan tan malas como las que nos dan en el ejército, pero te dan mucha energía.-

La odalisca le dio un mordisco a la barra, que tenía un color amarillento bastante poco apetitoso, pero al paladearlo su expresión no era de desagrado. - No está mal, sabe a plátano.-

\- Me alegro. ¿Cómo llevas el brazo?¿ y el ojo?-

\- Bien, aun no veo muy bien por él, pero el brazo solo me molesta un poco- Respondió Jamila quitándole importancia.

Hakim prefirió no insistir, por lo que se limitó a sacar una cantimplora y dar tragos cortos. Un silencio tenso inundó la cámara, en realidad el joven soldado tenía unas ganas insoportables de hablar con su vieja amiga, de preguntarle por su vida y compartir historias, ponerse al día. Pero algo le decía que no era el momento, no sabía si era la tensión de la situación o el hecho de que tras tantos años sin verse, ni hablar entre sí, en el fondo se habían convertido en dos completos desconocidos. En diez años una persona puede cambiar mucho, y aunque veía en ella cosas que recordaba de un tiempo pasado, muy probablemente la Jamila que estaba ahora mismo junto a él en el fondo tenía poco o nada que ver con aquella chica que él recordaba de su infancia.

A pesar de que cada vez que cruzaban la mirada Jamila sonreía, Hakim podía notar que la mujer estaba un poco incómoda, parecía a punto de decir algo pero no se atrevía, y eso le ponía aun mas nervioso.

Incapaz de soportar la situación, el joven se levantó con un suspiro, tomó de nuevo el rifle y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Voy a examinar un poco los almacenes, a ver si queda algo aprovechable. Si quieres puedo buscar algo con lo que reemplazar esas botas por algo más apropiado. Me niego a creer que no hubiera ninguna tienda con zapatos aquí.- Comentó señalando el calzado de Jamila, unas elegantes botas de caña alta con un tacón de mínimo diez centímetros, más pensada para fiestas de alto standing que para operaciones militares. Hakim no sabía mucho sobre calzado femenino, pero sí lo suficiente para saber que aquello no podía ser cómodo, menos en la situación actual.

\- Gracias pero no será necesario, dudo que encuentres algo mejor y más apropiado para mi- Respondió Jamila con una media sonrisa. Al ver la expresión confusa de Hakim, a la mujer se le escapo una breve carcajada. Era probablemente la risa más dulce y agradable que Hakim había oído en mucho tiempo.

\- Bioesculpido, me modificaron quirúrgicamente los pies para poder andar permanentemente con tacones sin molestias, es bastante habitual entre las chicas que trabajan como Odaliscas. Y precisamente estas botas están diseñadas para nosotras y nuestro trabajo en todos sus aspectos. Incluido el combate.-

\- Vaya… realmente tenemos mucho de lo que hablar- comentó Hakim un tanto incrédulo mientras abría ligeramente la compuerta de la cámara.

\- Si, bastante….- Jamila se quedó un segundo en silencio, alerta. - ¿Has oído eso?-

\- N-no.- Respondió preocupado el soldado, que alzó el rifle y se asomo por la rendija, listo para disparar a un posible asaltante. Jamila se levantó y comenzó a caminar con cara de concentración hacia la compuerta.

\- Espera… ¡ahí está otra vez!- Exclamó la odalisca muy seria. - Es un sonido discontinuo, como si algo blando golpeara metal. Algo como...-

\- ¿Unos puños?-

Los dos se miraron unos segundos en silencio, dejando que las implicaciones de aquel misterioso sonido calara en sus mentes.

\- Puede ser alguien en apuros, alguien como nosotros. Nuestra cápsula fue la última que quedaba en la nave.- comentó preocupada Jamila.

\- O una trampa.- respondió sombrío Hakim. - Los alienígenas son muy astutos y nos andan buscando.-

\- ¿Pero y si no lo es? ¿Y si es alguien en apuros? No podemos ignorarlo.- Jamilla miró fijamente a Hakim, sus intensos ojos esmeraldas llenos de determinación, o por lo menos el ojo que tenía sano.- No sería correcto. No puedo abandonar a alguien en peligro.-

El joven soldado se rasco la cabeza y suspiró resignado, apenas conteniendo una sonrisa a pesar de la seriedad de Jamila, que alzó una ceja confusa.

Conocía muy bien esa mirada de su infancia y sabía de sobra que discutir con ella ahora iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, había tomado una decisión y no habría forma física de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Era agradable saber que al menos no había cambiado tanto. Y para qué engañarse, incluso aunque no la conociera habría sido difícil decirle que no a semejante preciosidad.

\- Pues entonces solo queda echar un vistazo.-

Hakim abrió por completo la compuerta, y asomando el rifle, le indicó por señas a Jamila que le cubría. Esta sonrió satisfecha y desenfundó la pistola que Hakim le había dejado, colocándose junto a él e internándose en el pasillo con pasos medidos y el arma lista, como una profesional. Siguiendo a Jamila, Hakim deseo con toda su alma que se estuviera equivocando con sus sospechas y por una vez la fortuna les acompañase.


	4. Capitulo 4

Signel contempló con interés las ruinas donde se hallaba el objetivo, uno de aquellos mastodontes de cemento y cristal que mejor representaban la decadente y patética sociedad humana. Tenía que admitir que la jungla había mejorado sustancialmente su aspecto, convirtiendo aquel templo al hedonismo y la complacencia en una a la vida natural.

El enorme edificio estaba rodeado por amplias avenidas que en condiciones de combate intenso hubieran hecho muy arriesgado acercarse a él, pero para bien o para mal los defensores humanos hacia mucho que habían muerto, y el Umbra se podía permitir caminar tranquilamente por mitad del asfalto, vigilando que las tropas a su cargo cumplieran sus órdenes y se aproximaran poco a poco a la edificación comercial.

Bueno, en realidad sí que quedaba un defensor, recordó con fastidio Signel, uno que llevaba demasiado tiempo burlándose de él. Aunque el resto de las ratas habían ido cayendo una tras otra con relativa rapidez, no había sido sin crear muchos problemas y molestias, y para una sola que quedaba, ésta estaba resultando aún más persistente y escurridiza que todas las demás juntas.

Inconscientemente el Umbra cerró el puño enguantado con fuerza alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada, tal eran las ganas que tenía de que esta probara la sangre de aquel molesto humano, pero la misión tenía prioridad, por lo que tuvo que alejar sus pensamientos de ese tema. Revisando las imágenes que transmitían los drones que volaban por encima, comprobó que estaban ya a escasas unidades del objetivo, que no parecía dar señales de vida. En principio parecía un trabajo fácil: llegar a recuperar el ocupante de la cápsula si aún seguía vivo y llevarlo de vuelta a base, con cualquier tropa enemiga a mucha distancia de allí y ni rastro de la rata en las proximidades. Tan fácil como despellejar uno de esos irritantes tohaa, aunque no tan entretenido.

Una transmisión entrante parpadeó en la esquina de su campo de visión aumentada, indicando que uno de sus soldados tenía algo que decir. Con un pensamiento le dio paso, y la imagen transparente de un explorador shasvastii cuyo nombre no recordaba se superpuso sobre los edificios invadidos por la vegetación.

\- ¿Qué sucede?-

\- Señor, el equipo de tiradores está en posición. Y hemos encontrado algo que le interesará- .

La imagen del shasvastii fue reemplazada por la de una habitación medio derruida, con un agujero considerable en la pared que dejaba ver el perfil de la ciudad. La habitación en sí no tenía nada destacable, pero el ojo experto de Signel en seguida se percató de los detalles. En el suelo había un montón ladrillos y trozos de muebles acumulados, que fácilmente se podían utilizar como apoyo para un arma de gran calibre, y justo por detrás eran evidentes las marcas en el polvo del suelo de alguien que se había arrastrado por allí recientemente, y se había levantado sin tiempo a limpiarlas.

Signel no pudo evitar reprimir una siniestra sonrisa. La rata estaba cerca, probablemente atraída por el mismo premio que ellos.

\- Que los tiradores mantengan sus posiciones, tal y como ordené.-

En cuanto el tirador asintió, el Umbra desechó su imagen y abrió el canal general de su unidad. - Cambio de planes, quiero un perímetro de seguridad alrededor del edificio y aguardar a mi llegada, lideraré personalmente el equipo de asalto que entrará a recuperar el objetivo. Si algo o alguien intenta salir lo quiero acribillado hasta que apenas sea reconocible.-

Con un movimiento rápido y elegante, Signel desenvainó su espada y emprendió la carrera para alcanzar a sus tropas. La veda estaba abierta, y esta vez el humano no escaparía.

Un repugnante gorjeo salió de la garganta de la serpiente verdosa cuando Hakim hundió la hoja de su cuchillo en la cabeza del reptil. Si no había contado mal, esta debía ser la vigésimo quinta vez que algún ser de la flora y fauna autóctona intentaba morderle, picarle, arañarle o cualquier otra acción que supusiera un riesgo a su integridad. Al menos podía dar gracias de que hubieran sido en su mayoría pequeños animales y plantas, nada realmente grande y agresivo.

Mientras extraía el cuchillo de la serpiente muerta y limpiaba la hoja en la manga, Hakim decidió que si salía vivo de alli jamas volveria a poner un pie en Paradiso. Como echaba de menos Barouk y sus desiertos secos…

\- Gracias por el aviso, casi me muerde esa cabrona- Susurro el soldado a Jamilla. - Con lo jodido que es este sitio seguro que era muy venenosa.-

\- De nada, pero deberias estar mas atento a dónde pisas, no soy tu niñera.- respondió la mujer también entre susurros, una sonrisa socarrona sus labios. - Aunque se que te gustaria...-

\- Es muy fácil decirlo cuando tienes sentidos mejorados. ¿Cómo puñetas voy distinguir una serpiente verde oscura entre una maraña de vegetación aún más verde?- Hakim gruñó molesto para goce poco disimulado de su amiga, que tuvo que contener la risa. El joven soldado se tapó la boca para contener también la risa, ver sonreír y de buen humor a Jamila le resultaba reconfortante, incluso en la situación actual.

Hakim le dio un codazo amistoso a su amiga y le indicó por señas que guardara silencio antes de otear sobre el macetero de hormigón parcialmente derribado tras el que se escondían.

Se hallaban ya en el espacio que debía ser el centro del edificio, una enorme plaza interna cerrada con un techado de cristales tintados para contener los soles paradiseños, y dominadas por una gran fuente circular adornada con estatuas de mármol de hombres de varios metros de alto que, a juzgar por las poses e indumentarias de los que quedaban en pie, debieron ser peces gordo del estadoimperio. En su momento debió ser un rincón muy agradable, donde pasear entre compras o disfrutar de unas copas en terrazas a la sombra, a resguardo del castigo de los soles binarios.

Ahora sin embargo la imagen era deprimente. Las tiendas tenían todas las cristaleras rotas, el mobiliario estaba destrozado y desperdigado entre los matojos, y la fuente se había convertido en un estanque de aguas turbias y helechos, todo eso sin contar con la omnipresente vegetación.

Hakim sospechaba que los numerosos destrozos no se debían únicamente a la invasiva jungla paradiseña, ya que había un par de todoterrenos militares abandonados por la plaza, con señas de haber recibido una explosión potente relativamente cerca.

Pero sin duda lo más llamativo era la pequeña cápsula con el emblema del O-12, parcialmente hundida en la fuente y con una de las estatuas derribadas, volcada justo encima.

\- Llevo un par de minutos sin oír los golpes, pero estoy segura de que provienen de ese trasto.

Hakim analizó el panorama. La plaza parecía en calma, pero también era verdad que era un sitio magnífico para tender una emboscada, con balcones terraceros en las múltiples plantas superiores dando una vista estupenda a aquella plaza sin apenas coberturas, y bastante vegetación para que fuera difícil el moverse con rapidez por ella. Pero Jamilla aseguraba que si había alguien cerca ella lo sabría, por lo que el soldado decidió fiarse de ella.

\- Voy a acercarme a mirar. Toma, cúbreme.- Pidió Hakim mientras intercambiaba el rifle por la pistola que le había dejado a Jamilla. La joven asintió y se asomo por encima del macetero, apuntando con el rifle mientras Hakim se levantaba y caminaba rápidamente hasta la fuente.

Por el camino dos pájaros salieron volando de repente, asustando un poco a Hakim, pero afortunadamente no hubo disparos o explosiones, por lo que cuando llegó al borde de la fuente seguía razonablemente intacto. Ya desde más cerca, el soldado haqquislamita pudo ver que en el lateral de la cápsula estaba escrito en inglés 'Estrella Vespertina', lo que confirmaba sus sospechas. Con suerte el ocupante podría aportar un poco de luz sobre lo sucedido hacía apenas unas horas.

También se percató de que la cápsula estaba ligeramente abierta, aunque no lo suficiente para que pudiera salir una persona adulta. La estatua volcada claramente impedía que se abriera por completo.

Por suerte el agua no era demasiado profunda, le llegaba ligeramente por debajo de la cintura, por lo que Hakim comenzó a avanzar lentamente hasta la cápsula, rezando por que no viviese allí ningún otro diabólico animalillo absurdamente venenoso. No era un buen momento para recordar aquel documental sobre un pez que ponía sus huevos en ciertos… orificios corporales. Hakim notó como una gota de sudor frío corría por su espalda solo de rememorar las fotos.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Preguntó el soldado en su mejor inglés posible, intentando alejar su mente de aquellas dantescas imágenes. Comprobó con alivio como el asustado rostro de una mujer joven aparecer al otro lado de la ranura que había quedado en la cápsula, al menos no habían llegado tarde. Sin embargo desde el primer segundo que la vio, algo le resultó raro en la chica. No era fea, de hecho tenía un rostro bastante agraciado, pero su piel tenía una palidez enfermiza, casi blanca, y había algo raro en su pelo, parecía erizado.

Al mirar más detenidamente Hakim se dio cuenta de que el 'pelo' en realidad eran unas especies de hojas rígidas, y la cara tenía protuberancias extrañas en la frente. ¡Aquella chica no era humana!

Fue entonces cuando recordó el motivo original de su visita a Paradiso: las reuniones con el equipo diplomático de aquellos misteriosos alienígenas que se habían aliado con la humanidad contra el Ejército Combinado. Tohaa se hacían llamar, si no recordaba mal, y a juzgar por las fotos que había visto esa chica era uno de ellos.

-¿H-hola? ¿Entiendes mi idioma?- Pregunto Hakim inseguro en árabe. La tohaa asintió levemente, aunque su mirada denotaba temor y desconfianza. -Tranquila, somos aliados. Te vamos a sacar de ahí, solo aguanta unos minutos más.

La tohaa pareció tranquilizarse un poco, por lo que Hakim hizo el amago de apartarse de su visión, para investigar el cómo sacarla de allí, dando por hecho que no había nada más que decir. Por eso le sorprendió bastante cuando la mujer alienígena habló en un correcto árabe con voz sorprendentemente grave, cargada de angustia.

-Deprisa, por favor.

El joven soldado asintió, estar encerrado en aquel trasto no debía ser una experiencia demasiado agradable.

Por desgracia, una inspección rápida dejó claro que sacar a la tohaa no iba a ser fácil, la estatua que se había volcado encima estaba intacta desde el cuello hasta las rodillas, con parte de lo que era el torso apoyado directamente sobre el casco de la cápsula, lo que colocaba varias toneladas de piedra sobre ella. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que la compuerta se había abierto parcialmente porque había cedido por el peso, doblándose hacia fuera.

Hakim retrocedió hasta el borde de la fuente, donde ahora se hallaba Jamilla agachada, vigilante.

\- Tenemos un superviviente, una civil. Viene del Estrella Vespertina.

\- ¿La estación? ¿La han destruido?- pregunto incrédula la odalisca.

\- Puede ser -respondió sombrío el soldado, recordando el navío alienígena abriendo fuego.

-¿Pero sabes lo mejor?... nuestra náufraga no es humana, es una de esos tohaa que aparecieron hace unas semanas. Probablemente sea de la expedición diplomática.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Tenía muchas ganas de ver uno en persona! -comentó Jamilla con un brillo de fascinación en los ojos, durante unos segundos Hakim volvió a ver a la niña curiosa y aventurera de su infancia.

Pero la mujer recuperó inmediatamente la seriedad.- Sigue siendo nuestra responsabilidad ponerla a salvo.

\- No va a ser fácil. Tal y como está atrapada, necesitamos una forma de romper o mover la estatua. Y en ambos casos hará falta bastante contundencia, vamos a necesitar maquinaria pesada o explosivos.

Los dos se quedaron pensativos, intentando buscar una solución al problema. Estando en un antiguo centro comercial, Hakim busco con la vista entre las ruinas si distinguía alguna tienda de bricolaje o similar, pero de primeras casi todas las tiendas estaban cubiertas de vegetación. Y las que no tenían escritos los carteles en chino, que tampoco era de ayuda.

\- Vamos a tener que registrar los locales uno por uno.- comentó Jamilla, que parecía haber pensado lo mismo que él.- pero nos puede llevar horas...

Hakim asintió, no tenían tanto tiempo, en cualquier instante podía aparecer algún explorador enemigo, o algún depredador llegará siguiendo su olor.

Fue entonces cuando la mirada del soldado recayó en uno de los todoterrenos, cuyo morro apuntaba hacia la cápsula. A pesar de que estaba cubierto de enredaderas, un gancho de remolque era claramente visible en el paragolpes delantero.

\- Creo que tengo una idea. ¡Ven, rápido!

Seguido por Jamilla, Hakim avanzó hasta el todoterreno, un vehículo robusto y blindado de gran tamaño pensado para transportar tropas con seguridad. El soldado arrancó sin dificultades las enredaderas que envolvían el paragolpes, dejando al descubierto un cabrestante con varios metros de cable metálico, enganchado firmemente al paragolpes.

\- Estos trastos están pensados para poder mover el coche con carga completa.

Jamilla abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió.- Y eso puede ser fácilmente un par de toneladas. ¡Podrá desplazar fácilmente la estatua!

La odalisca tomó el gancho y comenzó a tirar con fuerza, extrayendo cable suficiente para llegar hasta la cápsula.

\- ¡Voy a atar esto alrededor de ese mamotreto, intenta arrancar el motor!

Hakim tuvo que cortar más ramas de enredaderas pero en menos de un minuto la puerta del vehículo estaba abierta y el soldado pudo entrar en el habitáculo sucio y lleno de cristales rotos, que apestaba a humedad concentrada. Parecía que estaba de suerte, ya que las llaves seguían en el contacto. Jamilla ya estaba en la fuente, moviéndose alrededor de la estatua caída, por lo que en breve podrían moverla.

Sin embargo, cuando el joven pulso el botón de arranque, el motor ni siquiera hizo el amago de arrancar. Por un segundo temió que el coche no tuviera batería, pero las pantallas del panel de mando se iluminaron, mostrando indicadores y mensajes en un perfecto chino. Hakim no pudo evitar pensar en lo oportuno que hubiera sido tener un traductor árabe-chino en su comlog, pero no tenía tanta suerte.

El soldado dejó la pistola en el salpicadero y comenzó a buscar por el habitáculo un manual de uso, si era bueno vendrían imágenes de ejemplo mostrando cómo arrancar correctamente. En esa tarea se hallaba concentrado cuando noto una mano en el hombro.

-Jamila, sucede al... ¡whoa!- Hakim exclamó sobresaltado al notar como la mano tiraba de él con fuerza , sacándolo de dentro del todoterreno y arrojándolo bruscamente contra el suelo. Sorprendido, cuando el haqquislamita abrió los ojos se encontró con el cañón de un spitfire a escasos centímetros de la cara.

El arma la sostenía un hombre joven, de rasgos asiáticos aunque era difícil distinguir su cara bajo la barba y el pelo salvajemente alborotado. Iba vestido con una capa de camuflaje mimético y una armadura de combate ligera de diseño japonés despintada y abollada, aunque en el pecho aún se distinguía parcialmente un sol naciente pintado sobre un fondo blanco.

\- ¡H-hey, tranquilo tio! ¡No dispares!

\- ¿¡Que hay en la cápsula!?.- Susurró el desconocido con tono amenazante, en inglés con un fuerte acento japonés.

-¿Cómo?

\- ¡Que hay en esa cápsula!. -Insistió, agarrando con evidente impaciencia el Spitfire.

\- ¡Una civil, una de los nuestros! ¡Estamos intentando rescatarla!

El japonés miró fijamente un par de segundos a Hakim, sin dejar de sostener el spitfire apuntado directamente a su cara. De fondo, el chapoteo de Jamilla en la fuente se detuvo.

-Hakim, todo listo… ¿Hakim? -La voz de la odalisca pasó rápidamente de la extrañeza a la agresividad -¡Tú, suelta ese arma y aléjate de él!

Para alivio, y también cierto desconcierto del soldado haqquislamita, su atacante apartó el arma y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, que aceptó con reticencia. Al levantarse pudo comprobar que Jamilla apuntaba hacia ellos con el rifle, aunque parecía tan confusa como él con las acciones del recién llegado.

\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, yo muevo la estatua, vosotros sacais al civil, y salimos cagando leches. - El japonés tendió una palanca a Hakim y se subió al todoterreno. - No tenemos mucho tiempo, llegarán pronto.

Hakim entendió inmediatamente quienes eran quienes venían, por lo que asintió y salió corriendo hacia la fuente. Allí la esperaba Jamilla con evidente incredulidad, aunque sin bajar el rifle.

\- ¿Asi de facil, nos fiamos de él y punto? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos quién coño es o lo que quiere!

\- Es un humano, nos va a ayudar, y parece que sabe usar esa infernal máquina yujing. Ya es mucho más de lo que esperábamos y no estamos en situación de rechazarla. De todas maneras no le perdamos ojo. - Respondió serio Hakim, lanzando una mirada disimulada al rifle Askari que Jamila tenía en las manos.

La pareja se situó junto a la cápsula mientras el motor eléctrico del todoterreno cobraba vida con un sonoro zumbido. Inmediatamente el cabrestante comenzó a recoger cable hasta ponerlo tenso. Hakim comprobó con desasosiego que la estatua no cedía del todo y era el pesado vehículo el que se veía arrastrado hacia la fuente.

\- Mierda, no va a ser suficiente.

Como contestación las ruedas del todoterrenos soltaron un fuerte chirrido, intentando retroceder a la vez que tiraba de la estatua. Esta vez sí, el pesado trozo de mármol comenzó a moverse poco a poco, arañando el metal de la cápsula a medida que se iba desplazando.

Hicieron falta unos segundo más pero finalmente la estatua cayó al agua, dejando vía libre para manipular la compuerta de la cápsula,que estaba completamente chafada. Inmediatamente Hakim metió la palanca y comenzó a empujar hacia abajo con todo su cuerpo, mientras Jamilla manipulaba los controles de apertura externos.

\- Los cierres están abiertos, pero se había atascado un poco.- informó la odalisca - ¡Aguanta un poco, Leeria! ¡Estarás fuera en un momento!

\- ¿Leeria?- Pregunto entre resoplidos Hakim. El esfuerzo estaba trayendo de vuelta el dolor de los golpes, pero aun asi no aflojó en su esfuerzo.

\- La chica.- respondió Jamilla mientras se unía, tirando con el de la palanca.- He hablado un poco con ella para tranquilizarla. Creo que es claustrofóbica.

Finalmente la compuerta cedió, y entre los dos la empujaron hacia el agua. Dentro de la cápsula, la tohaa los miró sorprendida, hecha un ovillo en el asiento de la misma.

Como Hakim temía, efectivamente era una civil ya que iba vestida con un corpiño naranja y una falda muy elegantes, pero nada prácticos y que ofrecía nula protección. La indumentaria dejaba bastante de su figura al descubierto, y el soldado comprobó sorprendido que físicamente los tohaa no parecen muy diferentes físicamente de un humano. De hecho la chica tenía un físico bastante atractivo, y Hakim tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar que la mirada no se le fuera al generoso escote del corpiño. Por suerte no parecía herida.

\- Vamos Leeria, hora de largarse. -Jamilla se encaramó a la cápsula y ayudó a la temblorosa tohaa a levantarse poco a poco. Hakim se fijó que el japonés había salido del todoterreno, y hacía gestos para que se apresuraron.

\- Jamilla, no tenemos todo el día...

\- Si si, lo se, pero... ¡cuidado!- Repentinamente la odalisca empujó a la tohaa y se tiró encima suya. Hakim se agachó tras el aparato instintivamente, y unas décimas de segundo despues una ráfaga corta impactó contra el agua a escasos metros de él.

\- ¡Dijiste que los oirías venir! -Exclamó Hakim lo suficientemente alto para que Jamilla lo oyera.

-¡Eso creía, pero han sido muy sigilosos! ¡Da gracias de que he reaccionado antes de que dispararan!

-¡Humanos, rendíos inmediatamente y se respetarán vuestras vidas! ¡resistíos y morireis!- Gritó una voz grave y siniestra, con una resonancia imposible en una garganta normal.

Como respuesta, el soldado japonés, que había saltado al otro lado del todoterreno para cubrirse, asomó medio cuerpo y abrió fuego a discreción con el spitfire. - ¡Corred!

Hakim apenas pudo oír el grito bajo el rítmico estruendo del arma automática disparando, que esparcía una letal lluvia de balas sobre sobre los alienígenas recién llegados, pero no le hizo falta. Aprovechando el fuego de cobertura, Jamilla le paso a Hakim el fusil, y junto a la tohaa saltaron fuera de la cápsula. Los tres corrieron hacia la posición del japonés tan rápido como les permitia el agua, Jamilla sosteniendo a la tohaa por el cuello para cubrirla con su cuerpo, como solían hacer los guardaespaldas con sus protegidos. Afortunadamente la mayoría de enemigos se habían puesto a cubierto a la espera de que acabase la tormenta de fuego que caía sobre ellos. Sin embargo, uno de ellos, uno vestido con una gabardina negra y capucha se iba acercando, moviéndose ágilmente, como un borrón apenas visible, entre las coberturas que iba encontrando mientras evadía por milímetros cada ráfaga que iba directo hacia él.

-¡Segunda planta, a nuestra izquierda!- gritó Jamilla señalando con la mano. Hakim reaccionó automáticamente, y aunque apenas distinguía las figuras moviéndose comenzó a disparar ráfagas cortas en la dirección que su amiga indicaba. Varios tiradores, apenas visibles, se agacharon o retrocedieron para evitar los disparos, aunque uno no estuvo tan rápido, y tras soltar un grito agónico, se desplomó desde la terraza hacia abajo. Por la planta baja se veían más enemigos tomando posiciones en los distintos accesos a la plaza, rodeándolos y negando cualquier posible vía de escapatoria. Estaban muy jodidos...

Pese a el fuego de supresión de Hakim y el japonés, para cuando los tres llegaron junto a el misterioso hombre barbudo algunos alienígenas comenzaron a aventurarse a asomar la cabeza, y los disparos comenzaron a cruzar en ambos sentidos. Sin olvidar que el alienígena oscuro que se había lanzado hacia ellos cada vez estaba más cerca. Aunque Hakim no pudo evitar notar que el fuego de las tropas del Ejército Combinado no era muy preciso ni intenso. Claramente los querían vivos.

\- ¡Nos han dejado encerrados, y las balas no nos durarán para siempre!- Avisó Hakim desesperado a la vez que sacaba el cargador vacío del rifle. Le quedaban solo dos cargadores completos, lo cual no era precisamente una reserva muy amplia de munición.

\- ¡Hay una salida! ¡Rápido, las granadas!- grito el japonés, sin dejar de disparar.

-¿¡Qué!? - Que preguntaron Hakim y Jamilla a la vez confundidos.

-¡Las granadas de humo, joder!- el japonés se señaló varias granadas que colgaban del pecho de su armadura. Aprovechando los breves segundos de distracción de los tiradores humanos, el alienígena de negro dio un poderoso salto desde su escondrijo, encaramándose al capo del todoterreno con felina agilidad a la vez que lanzaba un tajo con una afilada espada, cortando limpiamente en dos el spitfire.

-¡Ya eres mío, asqueroso humano!- proclamó triunfante con aquella voz tan terrorífica a la vez que pateaba la cara del sorprendido japonés, tirándolo de espaldas, y acto seguido saltó sobre él.

Hakim, aún en mitad de la recarga, ni siquiera se paró a apuntar, disparando la escopeta desde la cadera con una mano por pura intuición. Los dardos ultradensos del cartucho impactaron milagrosamente en el torso del alienígena en pleno aire, que salió volando por encima del todoterreno a la vez que el soldado haqquislamita se caía desequilibrado por el retroceso de la escopeta.

El japonés se levantó de un salto y desengancho un par de granadas, las lanzó a ambos lados del todoterreno bajo un reanudado fuego enemigo. Tras sendas explosiones dos enormes nubes de humo negro comenzaron a llenar rápidamente la plaza.

-Seguidme, rápido.

Los dos jóvenes árabes y la alienígena siguieron al soldado asiático, ligeramente agachados para evitar los disparos, no parecía que hubiesen traído nadie con visores por lo impreciso que estaban siendo.

A unos metros del todoterreno, el improvisado guía se detuvo y se arrodilló, apartando un frondoso matojo de hierbas y frutos pisoteados para dejar al descubierto una alcantarilla abierta.- Bajad por aquí. Ya.

Hakim dejó que las dos mujeres bajaran primero, para seguirlas acto seguido hasta unas un túnel de alcantarillado tenuemente iluminado, con paredes cubiertas de musgos y brotes asomando por sus múltiples grietas. Al menos el nivel del agua sólo llegaba por los tobillos, por lo que no seria dificil correr.

El soldado japonés finalmente bajó deslizándose por las escaleras unos segundos después.

-Bien, ¿Y ahora por dónde? -preguntó Jamilla impaciente. El japonés le lanzó una mirada hosca, y acto seguido agarró del brazo a la civil tohaa. La chica gritó de dolor cuando el hombre le retorció el brazo y la empujo contra la pared con brusquedad, como si fuera una criminal.

-¡¿Que demonios haces?! ¡¿Estas loco?!- Hakim dio un paso para detener al otro hombre, pero este se giró hasta interponer a Leeria entre los dos, sin aflojar su presa, desenfundó rápidamente una pistola que colocó en la sien de la aterrorizada tohaa.

-Malditos traidores, con que uno de los nuestros... ¿¡Tan estúpido cree que soy ese maldito Umbra!? -escupió con odio y apuntó a la pareja con la pistola.- ¡Soltad las armas o le meto un tiro a este demonio!

Hakim intercambio una mirada nerviosa con Jamilla, sin saber que hacer, la situación era delicada y cualquier mal gesto podía acabar con la civil muerta. Por no hablar del valioso tiempo que estaban perdiendo para huir. ¿pero por qué demonios reaccionaba así aquel tipo?

Entonces el soldado haqquislamita lo comprendió, al fijarse en el aspecto sucio y desaliñado, la armadura abollada y descolorida...

-Tranquilicemonos, ¿vale?. Mira, yo me llamo Hakim y ella Jamilla.-Hakim señaló a su amiga, que tenía la mano en la empuñadura de su cuchillo, lista para desenfundar y lanzarse sobre el japonés.- Y los dos somos leales ciudadanos de Haqqislam, lo juro por el profeta.

El soldado enfatizó sus últimas palabras, a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada a Jamilla, pidiendo silenciosamente que la apoyara. La odalisca relajó ligeramente su cuerpo, aunque sin alejar un milímetro la mano del cuchillo. -Lo que dice es cierto, lo juro por el profeta, Allahu akbar.

\- Nosotros te hemos dicho nuestros nombre, si nos dices el tuyo podremos hablar como personas civilizadas.

-Hiro…-Murmuró el japonés tras un par de segundos en tenso silencio.

-De acuerdo, Hiro, escucha, todo esto es un malentendido. -Siguió Hakim intentando sonar lo más tranquilizador posible. -¿Cuánto hace que estas aquí incomunicado?

El japonés entrecerró los ojos receloso, pero respondió. -Año y medio.

-¿Desde que cayó la ciudad has estado aqui solo? ¿En serio? -Preguntó sorprendida Jamilla, que también pareció comprender el problema por su gesto. -Eso lo explica todo. Los tohaa ahora son nuestros aliados.

\- ¿¡Como!? -Hiro soltó incrédulo, aunque sin aflojar la presa de la gimoteante alienígena.- ¿Se han rebelado? ¡Que mentira más burda y pobre! Todo el mundo sabe que las tropas del ejército combinado ni se rebelan, ni desertan...

\- ¡No no, es totalmente en serio! Resulta que no todos los tohaa pertenecen a ese ejército invasor, hay un grupo en otro lado de la galaxia que aún resiste los ataques de la IE, y se han aliado con nosotros.

El soldado japonés no parecía muy convencido con aquella revelación, y Hakim cada vez estaba más convencido de que tendrían que intentar reducirlo o matarlo. Lo cual no pintaba bien, se suponía que los soldados del ejército sectorial japonés recibían entrenamiento intensivo en artes marciales y combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

El lejano sonido de pisadas y voces hablando en un idioma claramente no humano llegaron resonando por fondo del túnel, aproximándose.

\- Me creeré lo que decis por el momento.- Hiro finalmente parecido entrar en razón, y soltó a la joven tohaa, que inmediatamente se alejó de él, aterrorizada, para esconderse detrás de la pareja haqquislamita. -Pero si queréis venir a mi refugio más os vale contarme con todo lujo de detalles esa historia.

El japonés se descolgó de la espalda un fusil bastante remendado, y comenzó a trotar por las alcantarillas, en dirección opuesta a por donde llegaban los sonidos de las tropas combinadas.

-No se si es buena idea seguirlo. -Susurró Jamilla. -Es peligroso, y nada nos garantiza que no haya perdido el juicio.

-¿Acaso tenemos mejores alternativas? Es él o los morat otra vez. -Hakim se percató de que la tohaa se estremeció ante la sola mención de los sádicos alienígenas de piel roja, pero seguía escondiéndose tras Jamilla, como si temiese que el japonés se arrepintiera y decidiera volver a por ella. La propia odalisca torció el gesto, probablemente recordando su primera experiencia con los morat. -Lleva mucho tiempo sobreviviendo en esta ciudad a pesar de la invasión, es nuestra mejor baza si queremos tener alguna expectativa de volver a casa vivos.

Resignada, Jamilla asintió y agarró con pulso firme pero delicado a la aterrada mujer tohaa por el hombro, empujándola para que comenzara a andar, pero la alienígena se resistía. -Vamos Leeria, tenemos que movernos. Todo va a ir bien, nosotros te protegemos.

Finalmente la tohaa asintió insegura y se dejó guiar, por lo que los tres emprendieron la carrera tras el soldado japonés, que empezaba a coger cierta ventaja.

Hakim no pudo evitar pensar que podían estar cometiendo un grave error confiando en aquel hombre, pero a su pesar sabía que situaciones desesperadas requieren de medidas desesperadas...


	5. Capitulo 5

-... y pocos días después de arrebatarselo a los panoceánicos, los científicos de O-12 ya tenía localizado el agujero de gusano que daba a un sistema en territorio del Trinomio Tohaa. El resto, es historia: mandamos una señal, y ellos respondieron.

-Entiendo... me alegro de que esos imbéciles panocos se quedaran sin su juguetito, seguro que se las hubiera apañado para meternos en otra guerra con su arrogante estupidez. Cuidado con la cabeza aquí.

Hakim sonrió mientras cruzaba la estrecha fisura en la pared para dar a entender que compartía esa opinión, aunque no podía evitar recordar que el resto de naciones habían tratado también de actuar en beneficio propio, incluida la propia Yu jing. Claro que siendo japonés probablemente tampoco debía tenerle mucho cariño a sus amos chinos.

El caso era que ya habían logrado convencer más o menos al japonés de que eran lo que decían ser, así que prefería no enfadarlo de nuevo. Hakim le había mostrado algunos artículos y noticias sobre el contacto con los tohaa que tenía almacenados en su comlog, y Jamilla también había aportado muchas fotos y un par de grabaciones de los primeros contactos que tenía en guardados en su dispositivo.

Leeria había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, inquieta, un par de pasos por detrás de los humanos, pero había señalado tímidamente con la mano una de las fotos que habían estado viendo, donde casualmente aparecía ella de fondo junto a otros tohaa y confirmando que pertenecía a la expedición diplomática. O al menos una muy parecida a ella, era difícil distinguirlos.

La actitud de Hiro había ido cambiando gradualmente a medida que iba asimilando toda aquella información, desde una desconfianza absoluta, no exenta de cierta hostilidad, hasta la actitud más relajada aunque aún recelosa que mostraba en aquellos instantes, mientras supuestamente los guiaba a su refugio. Había dado una serie de rodeos, les había explicado, para despistar a cualquier posible perseguidor, aunque sin dar muchos detalles de por dónde iban pasando, Hakim sospechaba que el japonés quería desorientarlos un poco. Ni él ni las dos mujeres tenian intencion de ir a ningún lugar que no fuera ese supuesto lugar seguro, por lo que si aquello le daba tranquilidad a aquel tipo, por él perfecto.

Hakim esperó a que las dos chicas pasaran por la grieta en el cemento antes de seguir al japonés por un amplio almacén subterráneo, lleno de vagones de metro y robots de mantenimiento apagados abandonados entre los vagones. Habían entrado por unas grietas que conectaban con el alcantarillado, una forma un poco rebuscada aunque tenía su lógica ya que el extremo por donde habían estado las salidas a la red de metro estaban bloqueado por un gran derrumbamiento. Por la zona del derrumbamiento había varios agujeros que daban a la superficie, y dejaban entrar la luz suficiente para iluminar tenuemente la mayor parte de la estancia.

Tras guiar a los otros tres entre los vagones hasta un túnel menor, Hiro se detuvo en el fondo, donde los raíles acababan en un tope, y una pila considerable de placas de metal y piezas de motores electrico descansaban contra la pared del fondo, oxidándose sobre un charco de agua estancada.

-Esperad un segundo. -Ordenó, y acto seguido desapareció tras el montón de chatarra. atravesando literalmente la pared.

.

-Un proyector holográfico, no está mal. -Comentó Jamilla. -No se, esperaba algo más… rudimentario.

Hakim asintió. -Bueno, ha tenido bastante tiempo para recoger aparatos y armamento por la ciudad. No quiero ni imaginarme las trampas que estará desactivando.

Hiro reapareció, asomando de pecho para arriba a través del holograma, dando la sensación de que era un fantasma. -Listo, podeis pasar.

Al cruzar el acceso oculto, Hakim silbó impresionado. Al otro lado les esperaba una pequeña habitación ocupada por mas piezas de maquinaria abandonada, y lo más importante, un remoto de combate con identificaciones en chino, armado con un spitfire silenciado y dos lanzallamas; y un par de aquellos drones-mina que los japoneses fabrican, los famosos Crazy koalas. En el techo de la habitación había colocado, discretamente en un agujero, un dispositivo reproductor de hologramas de gran calidad, que era el responsable de ocultar el acceso en la pared. Al fondo, Hiro esperaba junto a una compuerta abierta que de haber estado cerrada se habria sido dificil de distinguir sin examinar detenidamente la pared.

-¿Seguro que podemos pasar? -Preguntó preocupado el haqquislamita al ver cómo los robots fijaban sus visores en él tan pronto puso un pie dentro de la habitación. Por si acaso, indicó discretamente a Jamilla que se apartaran de la entrada, para que salieran del ángulo de tiro del guardián.

-Los he puesto en modo standby, así que ahora mismo son inofensivos.- respondió el asiático, dando unos golpes amistosos en el casco al remoto del spitfire.

Hakim caminó por la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de las máquinas, hasta llegar junto a Hiro. Que por el camino no recibiera un tiro o un adorable robot le explotara en la cara le pareció suficiente buena señal.

-Podéis pasar, parece que es seguro..

Las dos mujeres cruzaron rápidamente la habitación, la odalisca mirando con interés los remotos y el proyector. Con los cuatro juntos de nuevo, Hiro los hizo pasar por la compuerta, que daba a un largo pasillo que descendía en la tierra, y la cerró tras ellos.

-Perdona Hiro, ese proyector de antes… ¿es un DaryanU-780? -Pregunto Jamilla mientras caminaban, que añadió al ver la cara sorprendida de Hakim. -Mi jefe compró un par de esos para su casa. Son tecnología militar punta, además de proyectar hologramas crean un campo de ruido blanco alrededor para contrarrestar visores multiespectro. Eran la leche.

-Si, creo que recordar que Sakura lo mencionó. -Respondió el japonés. Al mencionar a aquella otra persona, el semblante de Hiro se ensombreció claramente, con el ceño fruncido de rabia. Jamilla hizo el amago de seguir preguntando, pero Hakim le indicó disimuladamente que se abstuviera de hacerlo. Ya habría tiempo más adelante.

Finalmente el pasillo concluía en otra compuerta metálica, está notablemente más blindada y con un panel de seguridad a su lado, así como un par de cámaras y un compartimiento que probablemente era de una torreta, justo en el techo sobre ella.

Aquel despliegue era el que esperarías de una entrada a un bunker, pero no uno cualquiera, aquello parecía la entrada a unas instalaciones secretas del más alto nivel del ejército Yujing. Lo cual no le cuadraba a Hakim. ¿Cómo un soldado raso japonés había logrado dar con semejante lugar?

Se le ocurrió que a lo mejor estaba abandonado y en ruinas, pero en cuanto entraron el soldado ghulam supo que no era el caso, ya que se encontraron con una gran sala común en perfecto estado, salvo por cierto desorden en forma de cajas y aparatos repartidos por el suelo y en la inmensa mesa que presidía la estancia.

Pero no era solo eso, el mobiliario, las máquinas, la habitación en general no solo estaba bien cuidada, sino que además era evidente que todo el material que habia alli era moderno y de muy buena calidad. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con pantallas último modelo que mostraban imágenes holográficas representando mapas de la ciudad y las zonas colindantes o grabaciones en tiempo real, y la propia mesa central tenía montado un proyector holográfico en su centro. Hasta había una pequeña cocina portátil de apariencia cara junto a la mesa, con su propio fabricador de alimento y una máquina de café con sello panoceánico.

Al fondo de la sala había tres entradas a pasillos, lo que significaba que la estructura era considerablemente más grande.

\- Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada. Por el segundo pasillo se llega a los barracones y las duchas, por si quereis poneros cómodos. También hay una despensa de comida y una enfermería muy completa. Aunque aviso que no se mucho mas aparte de los primeros auxilios básicos. -Comentó brevemente Hiro mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡Perfecto! De eso me puedo encargar yo, soy enfermero de campaña. -respondió Hakim. -Vamos Jamilla, tengo que cambiarte esos vendajes sucios. Leeria, acompañame tu tambien, me gustaria comprobar que no tienes ningún daño por el aterrizaje.

Hakim indicó a Jamila y la tohaa que fueran con él a la enfermería, aunque antes de entrar por el pasillo, se giró hacia el japonés, que se había quedado pensativo junto a un bulto tan alto como el, cubierto por una sábana.

-¿Hiro, no necesita que le examine nada? Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, después de que nos salvara de aquella encerrona. Le debemos una muy grande.

-Gracias, pero estoy perfectamente. No quiero descansar hasta que revise que el perímetro de seguridad sigue operativo. ¡Por favor! -Zanjó bruscamente Hiro, con el cuerpo tenso y el puño cerrado con fuerza sobre la sabana.

-Como quieras. -Hakim se encogió de hombros, y se internó en el pasillo. Esperaba ganarse su confianza siendo amable, y de paso comprobar cómo estaba de salud física y mental, pero había quedado claro que el japonés no estaba de humor. Mejor dejar que se le enfriaran los ánimos e insistir cuando estuvieran más descansados...

Hiro esperó que aquel árabe tan insistente desapareciera por el pasillo para relajar el cuerpo. La tensión y el esfuerzo de las últimas horas hicieron acto de presencia, y la armadura se volvía más y más pesada por momentos. Agotado, el hombre arrastró la silla más cercana y se dejó caer en ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Hiro? ¿Es que no aprendiste nada con lo que pasó con los otros?

Hiro parpadeó lentamente y levantó la vista hacia la voz femenina que acababa de hablar. Sin darse cuenta había tirado de la sabana al sentarse, y ésta se había caído, descubriendo una unidad Karakuri, uno de aquellos robots de combate de creación nipona de aspecto vagamente femenino. El robot tenía su fino rostro girado hacia el hombre, y sus inexpresivos receptores ópticos que imitaban unos ojos de mujer fijos en el. -Traer a esos tres aquí es un error, y lo sabes.

-Por favor, ahora no… -el soldado apartó la mirada, y se centró unas hojas de papel sucio que reposaban sobre la mesa, manoseándolas haciéndose el distraído. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y las palabras del robot no paraban de resonar en su cabeza.

-Escúchame Hiro, estás cometiendo un grave error. -insistió la robot. -No debiste haberlos traído, pondrán en peligro la misión. Tu misión.

-¿Y qué debería haber hecho, dejar que los alienígenas los capturaran? ¿Condenarlos a la muerte, o algo mucho peor?

-Si.

-Es muy fácil decirlo cuando no estás en esa situación. -Contestó molesto Hiro. -llegué a pensarlo, pero no pude, querría haber tenido la sangre fría para dejarlos a su suerte pero mi conciencia me lo impedía.

-No ha sido tu "conciencia", Hiro, ha sido tu debilidad. Estabas tan desesperado por poder hablar con otra persona, que no te paraste a pensar los riesgos que supondrían para nosotros.

-¡No es así, lo hice porque es mi deber! Me alisté para proteger a aquellos que no pueden, para proteger a mi gente… -Hiro se levantó furioso. Sin embargo, la furia se fue disipando rápidamente, dejando paso a una sensación de desazón y angustia. -Un año... hace más de un año desde la última vez que pude hablar con otro humano. La soledad… es terrible.

-¿"Tu gente"? -soltó con tono burlón el robot. -Por favor, esos no son "tu gente", ni siquiera son japoneses. Maldita sea, una de ellos es un alienígena, ¡el enemigo! Seguro que es una espía, y sus compañeros asaltarán este búnker en cualquier momento gracias a tu momento de debilidad.

Desesperado, el japonés se llevó las manos a la cabeza y le dio la espalda al robot. -No, no me lo creo, sus historias suenan coherentes, parecen sinceros. Quiero creerlos, incluso a la alienígena.

-Por culpa de tu error os matarán, y todos los sacrificios que se hicieron para seguir esta lucha, para que continues nuestra misión, quedarán en nada.

Hiro notó como la sangre se le helaba al oír aquellas últimas palabras. La voz del robot había cambiado paulatinamente a medida que hablaba, perdiendo aquel tono artificial que le caracterizaba por uno mucho mas humano, mas familiar. Cambiado a una voz que conocía muy bien.

Tembloroso, el hombre se giró lentamente. Donde había estado el robot, estático, ahora se encontraba una chica asiática joven vestida con el uniforme estándar de infantería Keisotsu y el pelo corto de color rojizo y negro, peinado en un flequillo largo. Su rostro le era dolorosamente familiar.

La armadura estaba completamente destrozada a golpes y tajos, y un profundo corte recorría su garganta, dejando salir un abundante reguero de sangre. La palidez mortecina de su rostro contusionado contrastaba radicalmente con sus grandes ojos caoba, inyectados en sangre y húmedos por las lágrimas. De sus labios finos brotaba sangre entre toses y jadeos, mezclándose con sus lágrimas en la barbilla y goteando al suelo.

-¿Vas a permitir que mi muerte sea en balde?

-N-no... Sakura, yo no… -Hiro murmuró, conteniendo las lágrimas. La mujer comenzó a avanzar, extendiendo una mano pálida y con varios dedos rotos hacia él, buscando su cuello.

-Si no vas a cumplir el juramento que hicimos, entonces es preferible que te unas a nosotros. Deja de ensuciar el poco honor que te queda, y muere como el perro cobarde en el que te has convertido, hermano.

-¡No, espera, no! -Hiro intentó retroceder, pero las piernas se le enredaron con algo, haciéndole tropezar y caer de espaldas. Dolorido, cerró los ojos y se resignó a su destino. Ella tenía razón, había fracasado. Él era el que había estado al mando, lo habían seguido sin dudar y habían aceptado seguir luchando para recuperar su hogar y el de sus familias. Y ahora estaban todos muertos sin que la victoria pareciera estar mínimamente próxima, no había logrado absolutamente nada. Solo la deshonra del fracaso.

-¿Hiro, sucede algo?- Cuando el japonés abrió los ojos, vio al joven haqquislamita asomado por la puerta, sosteniendo un rifle en las manos y mirándolo con evidente preocupación. -Te hemos oído gritar. ¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes buena cara.

-No, no... estoy perfectamente. Estaba… -El japonés miró hacia la Karakuri, que permanecía en el mismo sitio, con la cabeza ligeramente caída. -Estaba intentado arrancar ese trasto, pero me ha dado una descarga. Sospecho que tendremos un guardián menos esta noche.

\- Entiendo... -asintió Hakim. -Mi oferta sigue en pie, si te encuentras mal no dudes en venir y decírmelo.

-De acuerdo, mañana me pondré en tus manos, a ver si la fama de los médicos haqquislamitas está justificada. -Respondió Hiro mientras se levantaba, empujando de una patada la silla con la que había tropezado. El otro hombre se encogió de hombros y volvió a desaparecer por el pasillo.

El japonés espero unos segundos a que Hakim se alejara, y se acercó a la Karakuri, examinándola de cerca. El robot estaba desconectado, le faltaba las células energéticas.

Hiro tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente, en un ejercicio de relajación que solía usar. Había tenido un momento de flaqueza, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un hombre normal y corriente, todos tienen sus malos momentos. Pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Mientras quedara una sola gota de sangre en sus venas, seguiría luchando. Por su gente, por su hogar. Por Sakura…

Tumbada en la cama de la claustrofóbica habitación que le habían asignado, Leeria intentaba inútilmente aislarse del mundo exterior y calmar la ansiedad que atenazaba su cuerpo. ¿Porque había aceptado la maldita oferta y unirse a aquella maldita expedición diplomática?¿Que se le había perdido en aquel maldito rincón salvaje y primitivo en la otra punta de la galaxia? Podría haber dicho que no, Maara lo hubiera entendido perfectamente y había otros buenos xenobiologos que habían ocupado su puesto encantados.

Pero no había podido, la amistad y la curiosidad por aquella nueva especie inteligente habían sido más fuertes que su sentido común. Si hubiera hecho caso a las advertencias de su familia y amigos ahora podría estar en Runohaa, tranquila y segura, y sus únicas preocupaciones hubieran sido los quehaceres diarios y la evolución de sus investigaciones en la universidad. Y no sola, encerrada en un maldito agujero en el suelo junto con tres de aquellos humanos, uno de los cuales la había amenazado con matarla, y en una ciudad controlada por las tropas de la IE.

Si al menos los humanos hubieran sido más interesantes... pero no habían resultado ser más que una panda de primates primitivos, violentos y traicioneros que parecían más preocupados por perjudicarse mutuamente que en plantar cara a la amenaza muchisimo mas importante de el Ejercito combinado. Y su supervivencia dependia ahora de tres de ellos. Al menos podía agradecer que gracias a los implantes podía comprender sus lenguas...

Leeria se abrazó las piernas y recostada de lado, comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente, sobrepasada por la angustia y el miedo. Ella era una persona tranquila y pacífica, una erudita, no un soldado. No estaba preparada para una situación tan estresante, ni física ni mentalmente.

La joven tohaa dio un respingo al notar como una mano se posaba en su brazo. Había estado tan distraída lamentándose que ni siquiera se había enterado de que uno de los humanos hubiese entrado en la habitación.

\- Eh, eh, tranquila, soy yo, Jamilla.- Habló el humano con tono tranquilizador, mientras acariciaba con gentileza su brazo. Leeria abrió un ojo y comprobó que, efectivamente, el recién llegado era la hembra humana, que a pesar del aspecto cansado y los múltiples vendajes de las heridas sufridas, le dedicaba una sonrisa amable. De los tres humanos, ella era claramente la que se había mostrado más amistosa con ella, por lo que Leeria se relajo un poco tras el susto inicial, y se sentó en la cama.

\- Te he traído ropa por si te quieres cambiar, ese traje está hecho polvo y supongo que te gustaría ponerte algo más cómodo.- Continuó hablando la humana, a la vez que tomaba de la única mesa de la habitación una chaqueta marrón y unos pantalones azulados de un tejido bastante grueso.

\- Calculo que son de tu talla mas o menos, pero de todas maneras hay un monton mas donde los encontre. También he traído unas galletas y zumo.- La humana le mostró un par de paquetes con unas especies de tortas marrones pintadas y una botella con un líquido naranja de aspecto ligeramente espeso.- Aunque no se si tu gente puede comer nuestra comida…

Leeria tomo con cierta suspicacia el paquete para estudiarlo más detenidamente, aunque lo que realmente le preocupaba era la actitud de aquella criatura. Hasta ese momento había estado tan atenazada por el miedo que no se había parado a pensar porque la hembra se mostraba tan atenta y amable con ella.

¿Tramaba algo? Le habían advertido que los humanos solo eran capaces de comunicarse oralmente y eran muy aficionados a las conspiraciones y los engaños, lo que significaba que no se podía confiar en nada que dijeran o hicieran. ¿Como saber si aquella humana solo estaba siendo altruista, o en realidad tenía una agenda secreta que la implicaba de alguna manera?

\- N-no hay problema con vuestra comida, podemos metabolizar la mayoría gracias a los tratamientos genéticos.- La tohaa se mordió el labio, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras. Antes de partir se había avisado a todo el personal civil de la expedición de procurar mantener el máximo secreto posible sobre tecnología o ciencia avanzada, y en general cualquier cosa de la que los humanos pudieran sacar provecho. De hecho, en teoría ella ni siquiera debería haber tenido que interactuar con ninguno de ellos, solo observarlos y estudiarlos.

Leeria sacudió la cabeza y soltó un suspiro triste. Estaba siendo una paranoica, aquella información no podía ser tan relevante… ¿verdad?

\- Gracias, pero ahora mismo no tengo hambre.- Mintió, ya que de hecho sí que tenía, y mucha. Había pasado más de medio dia desde la última vez que probó bocado.

\- De acuerdo, te las dejo ahí por si te apetece más adelante.- La humana asintió satisfecha y dejó los paquetes en la mesa. Sin embargo, en vez de marcharse, para sorpresa de Leeria, la humana se sentó en la cama junto a ella, muy cerca, y la rodeo con con un brazo, apretando pero sin mucha fuerza. La tohaa se quedó paralizada, en tensión y sin saber qué hacer. ¿Que prentendía?

-Tranquila Leeria, se que tienes miedo y las cosas pintan muy mal, pero tienes que tener fe, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Hakim y yo vamos a hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que vuelvas sana y salva. Lo juro.

Al oir a la humana, Leeria comprendió que lo que intentaba era consolarla, en ese aspecto al parecer los humanos no eran tan distintos de ellos. Agradecida, la tohaa dejo que la humana la abrazara por completo, y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, no le importaba que fuera una criatura extraña y desconocida, solo quería alguien que la apoyara, alguien con quien desahogarse.

.

\- Yo.. yo…- Leeria intento hablar, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía seguir, y lo único que pudo hacer fue comenzar a sollozar de nuevo, copiosas lágrimas corriendo de nuevo por sus mejillas.

La humana comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y susurrar con voz dulce.- Shhh, tranquila, ya esta. Tranquila, no estas sola, yo estoy aquí contigo...

A pesar de lo que le dictaba el sentido común, de lo que había visto y oído, de las advertencias que había recibido, Leeria decidió que, si bien los humanos no eran seres de fiar, confiaría al menos en aquella hembra humana tan compasiva. Quería hacerlo, para no perder la poca esperanza que le quedaba. Tenía que hacerlo, si quería tener una mínima probabilidad de sobrevivir.

\- Alabadas sean las duchas calientes.- murmuró Hakim mientras depositaba el chaleco táctico y el resto de sus pertenencias junto a la cama. Aún no acababa de creer la suerte que había tenido. La habitación era fría y austera, la cama no tenía un colchón precisamente blando, y la camisa y los pantalones de color caqui y limpios que había tomado prestada estaban un poco acartonados tras a saber cuantos años almacenados, pero sin duda era infinitamente mejor que las perspectivas que había tenido horas antes.

El soldado se levantó la camisa y se miró el estómago. La piel aún estaba violácea y dolía al tacto donde le había pateado el morat, pero gracias al cóctel de medicinas regenerativas y anti inflamatorios que se había metido en la enfermería, el hematoma comenzaba a disminuir apreciablemente. El excelente equipamiento de la enfermería le había permitido confirmar que no sufría ninguna fractura, y aunque Jamilla si estaba más machacada, gracias al tratamiento que le había dado estaría recuperada en un par de días.

Ahora solo necesitaba descansar un poco y dejar a los medicamentos hacer su magia, algo que Hakim pretendía hacer durmiendo unas cuantas y bien merecidas horas.

Mientras se tumbaba en la cama, Hakim recordó el rato que había pasado en la enfermería, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Para tratar a Jamilla había tenido que pedir a esta que se desvistiera en parte, pero la odalisca directamente se lo había quitado todo hasta quedarse solo en ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su escultural cuerpo.

Hakim había estado con varias chicas, algunas realmente atractivas y con muy buen cuerpo, pero ninguna se podía comparar con aquella diosa exuberante, incluso sucia y malherida aquella mujer parecía un ángel venido del paraíso que había tomado el rostro de su vieja amiga. Tenía que admitir que se había puesto un poco nervioso cada vez que la había tocado, y ella se había dado cuenta, pero afortunadamente no pareció molesta. De hecho podía jurar que ella tambien se habia sonrojado un poco.

El soldado cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente se llenara con aquellas maravillosas imágenes, cuando el clickeo de unos tacones anunció que precisamente la mujer de sus sueños se acercaba. Al abrir los ojos Jamilla ya asomaba el torso y la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

\- Vaya, perdona. No sabía que estabas durmiendo.- La mujer susurró. - Vendré más tarde.

\- No, tranquila, solo estaba probando el colchón.- Mintió descaradamente Hakim, que se incorporó rápidamente.- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Le pasa algo a la alien?

\- No, la pobre está muy asustada pero me ha asegurado que se encuentra bien. Solo quería…- Jamilla pareció dudar un segundo, añadiendo.- solo quiero hablar un momento.

\- Si, por supuesto. Entra.- El soldado suspiró un poco aliviado, y le indicó a su amiga que entrara. Aunque había examinado a la mujer tohaa a conciencia, la realidad era que no tenía ni idea de la fisiologia y anatomia de su especie. A él le había parecido verla saludable, aparentemente intacta salvo por algunos arañazos. Pero bien podía estar perfectamente muriéndose por cualquier motivo que no fuera un balazo o algo igual de evidente, y Hakim no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta que fuese demasiado tarde.

La odalisca cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y se aproximó hasta la cama. Se había cambiado la chaqueta por una camiseta caqui que le estaba bastante grande y se había quitado los guantes, pero conservaba los pantalones y las botas con el que había llegado, aunque ahora estaban más limpios y alguien (seguramente ella) los había reparado un poco.

Hakim se levantó para ofrecerle la única silla que había en la habitación, pero Jamilla negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama, indicando además que se sentara junto a ella. El soldado no pudo evitar fijarse en que la mujer parecía un poco nerviosa, moviendo las manos sin parar, y rehuía su mirada mientras un silencio cada vez mas incomodo comenzaba a llenar la habitación. El soldado tenía varias cosas en mente que llevaba un buen rato queriendo hablar en privado con su amiga, pero el cuerpo le decía que se esperara, que dejara que ella diera el primer paso, como claramente estaba intentado hacer.

\- Hakim, yo… lo siento. Lo siento mucho.- Jamilla rompió finalmente el silencio, con una voz cargada de arrepentimiento.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó visiblemente sorprendido Hakim, que miró atónito a su amiga. ¿Había interpretado ella que él estaba ofendido de alguna manera? - ¿Por qué me pides perdón? No has hecho nada.

\- Si, si que lo he hecho.- La odalisca agacho la cabeza evitando la mirada del soldado.- Se que te he hecho daño, y mucho, cuando me marche. Te deje tirado como un perro, y no he hecho nada en todo este tiempo para corregir ese error.

\- ¿Que? No… yo no… no.- La confesión había dejado al soldado totalmente desprevenido, y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. En el fondo ella no se equivocaba, estaba bastante dolido, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarse y recriminarle su actitud. Pero su aprecio por ella era más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento negativo. Además podía ver que la mujer estaba realmente arrepentida. - Mira, no te mentiré, cuando te fuiste me sentó fatal y me ha fastidiado no tener noticias de ti ni poder localizarte durante todo este tiempo, te he echado mucho de menos. Pero siempre pense que tendrias un buen motivo, nadie huye y se esconde por gusto. Nunca pensé que fuera por tu culpa..

\- ¡No Hakim, lo hice por cobardía!- Jamilla se levantó, con los puños apretados, dando la espalda a Hakim. -Llevo mucho queriendo verte, pero tenía miedo... miedo de que me odiases y me rechazaras por como te trate después de todo lo que hiciste por mi.- La joven aflojó los puños, y se abrazó a sí misma.- Pero sobretodo de tener que reencontrarme con mi pasado, mis recuerdos. De que, de algún modo, él me encontrase a través de ti.

Hakim se levantó muy serio, y le puso la mano en el hombro a Jamilla. -Huiste por culpa de tu padre, ¿verdad?

La odalisca se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Hakim no necesitaba saber más, desde el primer dia lo había sospechado.

El padre de Jamilla , hasta su muerte, había sido un hombre despreciable y dominante, miembro de una banda de aquellos asquerosos Kum, y envuelto en negocios de lo más sucios para más inri. Jamilla siempre lo había odiado, y al parecer el sentimiento había sido mutuo, por lo habitual que era que la chica apareciera con algún golpe o moratón. Tardo o temprano tenía que haber llegado la gota que colmara el vaso.

\- Guárdate esas disculpas, mi pequeña Mila. No te culpo por lo que hiciste -Hakim atrajo a la mujer a su pecho y la rodea en un fuerte abrazo.- Eres la mejor amiga que jamas he tenido, y una persona muy importante para mi. Sabes que no importaba lo que sucediera, yo siempre estaba ahí para ti, y si me dejas, siempre lo estaré.

\- Yo… yo - Respondió con voz temblorosa la odalisca, que se giró y le devolvió el abrazo.- ¡G-gracias Hakim! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

Los dos permanecieron unidos, sin querer soltarse para no romper aquel momento. Cuando finalmente se separaron lentamente, Jamilla parecia mucho mas aliviada.

\- No podía soportarlo más, Hakim, los remordimientos me estaban matando. Me horrorizaba la posibilidad de que uno de los dos muriera antes de poder confesarme. Pero tenía miedo de hacerlo.- murmuró Jamilla mientras se limpiaba disimuladamente una lágrima. Hakim no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el gesto, Jamilla siempre había odiado que la viesen llorar.

\- Te comprendo, yo también quería hablar contigo sobre esto, pero no me atrevía. También he sido un poco cobarde.- Hakim admitió un poco avergonzado. -Afortunadamente siempre fuiste la más valiente de los dos.

Jamilla sonrió por fin, para alivio del soldado que empezaba a sentirse mal de ver a su amiga tan afectada.

\- Hoy ha sido un día de demasiadas emociones.- Añadió apenas conteniendo un bostezo.- Me gustaría seguir hablando, ponernos al dia y contarte todo lo que me ha pasado estos años, pero me temo que no aguantaré despierta mucho.

\- Tranquila, Mañana será un nuevo dia. Mientras estemos aquí a salvo tendremos tiempo para ello.

\- Por supuesto, cuenta con ello. Duerme bien, si es que puedes en esa cama.- Se despidió Jamilla riendo entre dientes.

\- Lo mismo digo. Dudo que la tuya sea mucho mejor.

Hakim se sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse las botas, listo para dormir. Jamilla por su parte ,se acercó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo junto a ella, sin abrirla. Finalmente, la odalisca se giró a su amigo.- Hakim, ¿te importa si me quedo a dormir contigo? Ahora mismo no quiero estar sola. Sería como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando íbamos por la noche a aquella colina… ¿cómo se llamaba?

\- La colina del Tuleiyan, me acuerdo perfectamente de como nos quedábamos viendo el cielo estrellado hasta quedarnos sobados.- Respondió Hakim, recordando con un suspiro nostálgico.- Por supuesto, ponte cómoda mientras voy a buscar un saco de dormir.

Hakim hizo el gesto de levantarse, pero Jamilla lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su pecho y obligandolo a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama.

\- No, espera.- La odalisca se sentó en la cama, y tras descalzarse se echó junto a Hakim, que se quedó completamente estático por la sorpresa. Más aún cuando la cama, que era para una sola persona, obligaba a Jamilla a ponerse de lado, con el cuerpo prácticamente echado sobre el de Hakim. Estaban tan cerca que el perfume de su cuerpo comenzó a saturar su nariz con su agradable fragancia. ¿Cómo podía alguien oler tan bien?

-¿ E-estas segura de querer dormir así ? En uno de los dos se mueva un poco te vas a caer.

Por respuesta, Jamilla tomó el brazo de Hakim e hizo que rodeara su cuerpo con él, mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y ojos somnolientos.- Pues no dejes que me caiga.

Hakim se movió ligeramente para que los dos se pudieran acomodar los dos un poco mejor mientras Jamilla daba un último bostezo y cerraba los ojos. Notando como el sueño se apoderaba rápidamente de su mente, el joven le dedicó una última mirada al hermoso rostro de su amiga y su expresión serena.

Con la felicidad impresa en su cara, Hakim cerró los ojos. No todos los días se duerme con un ángel.

\- No veo ningún rastro, ¿seguro que han pasado por aquí?

\- Completamente, así que cierra la puta boca y mantén los ojos abiertos.

Deblaar no pudo evitar gruñir fastidiado por el comentarios de sus acompañantes, batidores de una unidad tohaa de tropas regulares. El era un maldito rastreador Maakrep, los mejores en su trabajo, y que pusieran en duda que tuviera un rastro le cabreaba mucho. Al menos los cretinos eran silenciosos incluso cuando se quejaban.

El tohaa se detuvo un segundo y se concentró para seguir el rastro. Solo necesito un momento para volver a localizar el rastro de feromonas, era sutil, otros tohaas menos entrenados no se hubieran dado cuenta pero para él era tan evidente como un cartel fluorescente.

Pocas veces había participado en batidas tan fáciles. El humano que llevaban tanto tiempo buscando era un hueso duro de roer, pero por fin había cometido un error llevándose con él aquella tohaa, que había dejado un bonito rastro de feromonas pidiendo ayuda a gritos en Corahtar.

Con una pista ya sólida, el rastreador avanzó en cabeza por las alcantarillas silenciosamente, el rifle listo para recibir una posible emboscada, sus escoltas unos pasos por detrás registrando hasta el último agujero que veían.

De repente el rastro desapareció, para sorpresa de Deblaar, en una pared de los túneles. Pero apenas se acercó comprobó que la pared tenía una considerable fisura que llevaba a otra habitación, está más amplia e iluminada que las alcantarillas. Y lo mejor de todo...

\- Perdona que dudara, jefe. Ya los tenemos.- susurro junto a él uno de los tohaa con una sonrisa. Deblaar tambien sonrio al ver el largo trozo de tela sedosa que colgaba de una barra metálica que asomaba de la grieta, demasiado limpio y nuevo para llevar mucho tiempo allí. El tejido era el típico usado en la alta costura en territorio tohaa

\- ¿Entramos y registramos?

\- No, de eso me encargo yo. Avisad al mando y formad un perímetro de guardia hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.- Ordenó el maakrep a sus acompañantes. Acto seguido extrajo de uno de los bolsillos de su mochila una pequeña jaula, y la abrió en el suelo. Obedeciendo sus órdenes feromonas, cuatro pequeños roedores de piel escamosa salieron de ella y se adentraron por la grieta.

Apenas había pasado un cuarto de hora cuando uno de los animales volvió corriendo. La sonrisa de Deblaar no hizo sino ensancharse al recibir la información feromónica que la criatura le estaba transmitiendo.

\- Bingo, ya os tenemos...


	6. Capitulo 6

Con semblante mortalmente serio, Signel contemplaba las imágenes holográficas de los accesos al búnker enemigo mientras un dron médico completaba la cura final de las heridas que había recibido durante la escaramuza con los humanos. Aunque su vida no había corrido peligro en ningún momento, extraer las decenas de dardos metálicos que habían quedado alojados en su cuerpo había sido un proceso cuanto menos molesto. Lo único que había logrado aquel cabrón de piel oscura era aumentar las ganas del Umbra de salir a cazar y destripar a toda aquella estúpida y persistente especie, y especialmente a los tres que se le habían escapado.

A pesar de su desprecio por los humanos, Signel tenía que admitir que a veces demostraban cierto ingenio, como con aquel bunker. Se había construido en el más absoluto de los secretos, a juzgar por la ausencia de datos acerca de aquel emplazamiento en registro oficiales, y usando una forma y componentes que lo hacían muy difícil de detectar con cualquier medio que no fuese un sondeo geológico exhaustivo.

Ya detectado, encargarse de ese refugio no debía ser una tarea difícil. Plantar carga sísmica con un dron excavador, y dejar que la tierra se tragara a los últimos vestigios resistencia en aquella región era su opción favorita de muchas que se le ocurrían. Por desgracia la diplomática tohaa que habían rescatado aquellas ratas lo cambiaba todo, ya que las órdenes eran capturarla viva. Un asalto al bunker no era viable, a pesar de la insistencia de los oficiales morat. No dudaba lo más mínimo del entrenamiento y ferocidad de sus soldados, pero tampoco de que la diplomática se suicidaría ante la mínima posibilidad de ser capturada. Eso si no le alcanzaba antes una rafaga suelta en el tiroteo.

Para el Umbra la conclusión era lógica: tenía que hacerlos salir de allí de alguna manera, y pillarlos desprevenidos. La gran pregunta era… ¿cómo?

Justo cuando el drone médico se marchaba, su tarea completa, una aviso de mensajes entrantes en su comlog llamó la atención del Umbra. Acariciándose la barbilla, Signel examinó los mensajes, una serie de informes de las operaciones en marcha. Los observo muy por encima, sin prestar mucha atención, al menos hasta uno concreto. El informe en cuestión era un listado de los humanos capturados o sepsitorizados recientemente. La mayoría provenían de cápsulas de evacuación de naves derribadas, o la propia estación que habían destruido horas antes, aunque realmente le daban igual, como si los usaban de abono para huevos shasvastii.

Fue entonces cuando una idea vino a su mente. ¿Como no se le había ocurrido antes?

El Umbra activo su comlog y abrió enlace con los responsables de todos los campos de prisioneros en su región. - aquí el Legates Signel, les transmito las imágenes de dos humanos a la fuga. Interroguen a todos los prisioneros y convertidos. Si alguno los reconoce, lo quiero en mi presencia inmediatamente."

Con la mirada perdida en el infinito, Hakim dio un trago al café matutino que se había preparado, si es que a aquel mejunje denso marrón se le podía llamar café. Después de un dia completo sin parar de darle vueltas, aún no se le ocurría una salida a la encrucijada en la que se hallaba, cada plan tiene unas perspectivas aún menos esperanzadoras que el anterior. Si aún no había perdido la esperanza era porque ansiaba compartir hasta el último segundo posible con Jamilla, y volver con ella a casa. Pero el desánimo poco a poco se apoderaba de él, y podía notar algo que la moral de su vieja amiga y la tohaa decaían poco a poco.

Del japones no podia opinar, ya que apenas les dirigía la palabra.

Tan abstraído estaba Hakim en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que tenía a la mujer tohaa al lado hasta que esta habló.- ¿Hakim, tiene un momento?

\- ¿Eh? oh, sí, por supuesto- Respondió el soldado ligeramente sobresaltado. Le resultaba un tanto perturbador aquella voz tan grave y profunda, no pegaba para nada a la apariencia tan frágil y menuda que tenía la alienigena.

\- Puedo…¿ Puedo preguntarle cuál es su relación concreta con la humana Jamilla? ¿son ustedes muy cercanos entre sí?

Hakim no estaba seguro de que lo confundía más, la pregunta en sí, o lo nerviosa que parecía la tohaa la respecto. Se había percatado que Leería parecía mas comoda con Jamilla, pero no veia que tenia que ver eso con él.

\- Es… complicado. Pero creo que puedo decir con seguridad que somos muy buenos amigos.- "Ojala algo más" añadió para sí mismo.

Leería se retorció los dedos nerviosa, y Hakim pudo notar como un olor como extraño, que no desagradable, comenzaba a surgir de ella.- Entonces… ¿sería posible que vosotros dos y yo formemos una triada?

El joven soldado tuvo que ponerse una mano en la boca para evitar escupir el trago de café que acababa de dar. ¡¿Acababa de proponerle una alienígena un trío?!- Eh… no quiero ser maleducado, pero no se si es adecuado pensar en eso ahora mismo… No me malinterpretes, me pareces atractiva, parece que físicamente no sois tan distintos de los humanos, claro que no entiendo mucho del tema. ¿Son nuestras partes, ya sabes... siquiera compatibles?

Era ahora turno de Leeria para mirar muy confundida a Hakim. Este dio por hecho que la había ofendido de alguna manera que ni siquiera entendía. Por suerte, la risa de Jamilla interrumpio el momento incómodo.

\- No te está pidiendo que te acuestes con ella, tonto.- dijo la odalisca mientras entraba en la sala. La tohaa se quedó boquiabierta y se alejó un poco de Hakim al oír aquello.- Los tohaa se emparejan en triadas para su vida cotidiana. Si no pueden, parece que les afecta bastante.

\- Vaya, siento no ser un experto en culturas alienígenas.- Respondió Hakim ligeramente avergonzado.

\- ¿Es que no os dieron informes previos mientras veniais a las reuniones diplomáticas?. Aunque tampoco te culpo por el malentendido, los hombres solo saben pensar con el paquete.- Comentó entre risas Jamilla

\- Bah, lo que sea.- El soldado hizo un aspaviento para manda a callar a su amiga, que negó con una sonrisa, y se giro a Leeria.- No me importa formar parte de esa "triada", si eso te hace sentir mejor.- Viendo la mirada desconfiada que la alienígena le lanzaba, añadió.- Sin ninguna implicación sexual. Lo juro por el profeta.

\- Gracias.- respondió la alienígena aliviada, aunque se le notaba aún un poco de recelo con él.- las confusiones con especies de comunicacion no feromónica son habituales, por desgracia.

\- Ah, es cierto, vosotros os comunicáis con feromonas o algo asi, ¿no?- Pregunto Hakim, intentado cambiar de tema tras su metedura de pata. -¿Es muy distinto?

\- Si, el Corahtar, en vuestra lengua sería más o menos "la lengua de la verdad", ¿Quereis que os explique como funciona?- La tohaa parecía visiblemente entusiasmada con la pregunta, hasta que se detuvo dudosa.- No se si debería contar esto a unos humanos. Claro que si habéis capturado algún traidor del Trienio, vuestros científicos ya habían estudiado su biología… ¡Supongo que no habrá problemas entonces!

Los siguientes veinte minutos fueron básicamente una charla de xenobiología avanzada, más propia de un aula de universidad que de una conversación informal. Para Hakim era bastante obvio que aquella mujer tohaa era una asesora científica de la expedición diplomática. Por el entusiasmo con el que explicaba le recordaba a un profesor de ciencias que tuvo en el instituto. Al principio tenía que admitir que tenía cierto interés, pero pronto comenzó a ponerse terriblemente técnico, y Hakim se limitó a hacer como que escuchaba mientras volvía a pensar en que planes para el futuro próximo.

\- Un segundo. - interrumpió Jamilla a la tohaa cuando esta hablaba de noseque reacción bioquímica. - ¿ois eso?

Hakim salió de su estupor y agudizó el oído. En principio solo oía el tenue zumbido de las luces, pero pasado unos segundos captó el característico ruido de estática de una radio. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que venía de su cinturón. Alli tenia guardado un pequeño dispositivo de radiotransmisión de corto alcance, un aparato un tanto arcaico comparado con el comlog que llevaba al brazo.

\- ¿Tan mal está la cosa en el ejército que aún os dan esas antiguallas?- Pregunto Jamilla atónita. La tohaa no dijo nada, pero su expresión daba a entender que pensaba algo parecido.

\- No, no, esto es una cosa solo de mi unidad.- Respondió Hakim mientras recordaba cómo funcionaba aquel trasto.- Bahir, nuestro teniente, nos obliga a llevar uno encima desde una escaramuza con unos matones Kum. Tenian un hacker que logró joder nuestras comunicaciones, y uno de los nuestros casi vuela a la mitad de la escuadra con su lanzagranadas por confusión… Vale, ya me acuerdo, ese ruido es que alguien está transmitiendo en una de las frecuencias que tiene registrada. Veamos a ver quien es…

Al desbloquear el audio, comenzó a oírse una voz bastante distorsionada hablando en arabe.- ...nuestra posición….. equipo de extracción….. estatua negra…

\- ¡Es uno de los nuestros! - Exclamó Hakim sorprendido.- Maldita sea, no sintoniza bien. Venga, necesitamos saber más…

Los tres se acercaron un poco, expectantes e intentado oír mejor lo que salía de aquel altavoz, mientras Hakim ajustaba y movía de arriba a abajo el aparato intentado pillar mejor señal.

\- Repito, Plaza Tieshan, junto a la estatua negra.- La voz por fin sonó nítida y con un nivel de interferencias razonable. A Hakim le resultó muy familiar aquella voz.

\- ¿Sul, eres tu?- Se hizo un silencio de unos segundos hasta que la voz contestó.

\- ¿Hakim?¡ joder tío, estás vivo! ¡Bendito sea el profeta, te daba por muerto!

-¡ Y yo a ti, viejo amigo!- Hakim no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. - ¡Jamilla, es Sulayam! ¿Lo recuerdas? Nos alistamos a la vez, y ahora estamos en la misma unidad.

Jamilla sonrio aunque alzando una ceja sorprendida.- Sí que me suena… ¿No era el hijo de los Fayed? No parecía muy aficionado a la disciplina…

\- ¿Hakim, donde estas? Tienes que venir, rápido, nos hemos reagrupado al sureste Zhongchong, para unirnos a un contingente…

Hakim no pudo oir mas, ya que de repente la radio dejó de estar en sus manos, y pasó a las de Hiro. El japonés, que había llegado con paso airado, le arrebató el aparato, lo arrojó con fuerza al suelo, y lo reventó de un disparo con la pistola que llevaba en la mano.

\- ¿Pero qué haces, maldito loco?- Grito Hakim levantándose de un salto, asustado por el disparo. Jamilla se levantó también, sorprendida, mientras que Leería se tiró al suelo y se escondió bajo la mesa.

\- ¡ Evitar que delates nuestra posición, maldito insensato!- Contestó furioso Hiro, apuntandoles con la pistola. Tanto Hakim como Jamilla retrocedieron un paso, él echando la mano a su pistolera, ella alzando el brazo derecho y apuntando con la muñeca.

\- Tranquilizate, Hiro. Por favor…- pidió Jamilla en tensión, lista para saltar sobre el japonés y sin perder de vista el arma que esté sujetaba.-¡Habíamos contactado con tropas aliadas! ¡Es una oportunidad de oro para volver a casa, tu también!

\- ¡Yo ya estoy en mi hogar!¡Y mientras viva no permitas que caiga en manos de esos monstruos alienígenas!

\- ¡¿De qué hablas!?- respondió Hakim incrédulo.- Es bastante obvio que la ciudad ya ha caído. Lo hizo hace tres años ya. El frente está mucho más al este ya.

\- !Te equivocas!- Grito Hiro apuntando hacia Hakim con la pistola.- ¡Las órdenes fueron claras, mientras quedase un solo defensor con vida y luchando, la ciudad no habra caido!

La tensión era palpable, y Hakim pudo ver en la mirada del otro hombre determinación y un punto de locura. Si intentaba cualquier movimiento brusco era más que seguro que dispararía, y a esa distancia no era probable que fallase. Estaba condenado, incluso aunque Jamilla intentase algo.

Sin embargo, la odalisca, en vez de intentar atacar con a saber que tenía en la muñeca, bajo el brazo y preguntó con voz calmada. -¿ Hiro, tienes familia? ¿están a salvo?

El japonés apuntó a Jamilla, con la respiración acelerada y gesto irritado. Pasados unos segundos, respondió con desconfianza.- Mujer, y un hijo. Se marcharon con mi familia cuando empezó la invasión, a Japón…

\- ¿Y no los echas de menos?- insistió la joven.

\- Todos los días, a cada hora… Cada segundo. Por eso he de devolverles su hogar. ¡Nuestro hogar!- Hakim vio la duda escrita en la expresión del japonés, y comprendió lo que su vieja amiga intentaba.

\- Hiro, todos tenemos gente que nos esperan en casa. Y estoy seguro de que lo que más desean en este mundo es que volvamos con ellos.- Jamilla dio un paso hacia el japonés, que retrocedió sin dejar de apuntar.

\- L-lo se, yo tambien estoy deseando volver con ellos. Pero no puedo irme, no puedo traicionar la confianza de todos aquellos que se sacrificaron, de todos los que han dado su vida para proteger esta ciudad. ¡Se espera de mí que luche hasta el final!

Hiro, escuchame atentamente. No tengo ninguna duda de que eres un hombre tan valiente como honorable, un auténtico samurai de esos.- Hakim temió que el japonés se tomara aquello como algo ofensivo, pero en su lugar le arrancó una sonrisa triste.- Pero debes ser realista: Aquí no puedes hacer nada más, el EC ha ganado y por mucho que luches será en vano. Pero si vuelves a territorio humano, no solo podrás volver con tu familia, tambien podras ayudar a tus compatriotas.¿ Un veterano de tres años tras las líneas enemigas?¡ Estoy seguro de que lo que has aprendido hasta ahora vale su peso en oro! ¡Ayudarias a salvar muchas vidas!

Para alivio de los dos, Hiro bajo lentamente el brazo del arma, mientras su cara reflejaba en parte el conflicto que parecía tener en su cabeza. Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba fue que el japonés se girara hacia el robot Karakuri desactivado que descansaba en un rincon de la sala y comenzara a hablarle.- ¡S-sakura, basta! Ellos tienen razon… ¿q-que puedo hacer yo contra todo un ejército? ¡No, no me estoy rindiendo!

Tanto Hakim como Jamilla contemplaron estupefactos cómo el hombre comenzaba a discutir acaloradamente con aquella máquina desconectada. Incluso Leeria se asomo de debajo de la mesa, intrigada. Los dos se miraron confusos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer mientras el tono de la discusión con "Sakura" no paraba de subir.

\- Creía que era cosa mía, pero no, realmente le hablaba al robot…- Susurro Hakim.

\- No sabemos por qué infierno habrá pasado todo este tiempo…por desgracia me esperaba algo así.- Contesto también entre susurros Jamilla.

De repente, Hiro se llevó la pistola a la sien y empezó a gritar.- ¿¡Esto es lo que quieres, maldita sea!? ¿¡Esto es lo que quieres!?

Sin pensárselo ni un segundo, tanto el soldado haqqislamita como la odalisca se abalanzaron sobre el japonés, él placando por la espalda mientras ella le arrebataba la pistola con una llave. Los tres cayeron al suelo, Hakim y su amiga reteniendo como podían a un Hiro que forcejeaba como un loco. - ¡Hiro, vuelve en ti! ¡Solo era una alucinación!

Pasados unos segundos tensos, el japonés por fin se detuvo, con la respiración entrecortada y el rostro cubierto de sudor.- Y-yo… P-parecia tan real… lo siento…

\- Ya paso todo, Hiro.- Le susurro Jamilla mienta lo soltaba. La odalisca se levantó y se apresuró a tapar la Karakuri con una sábana que había al lado.- Respira hondo. Céntrate en nosotros y olvida lo que acabas de ver.

Hakim espero un poco más antes de soltarlo también, cuando estuvo seguro de que se había calmado por completo antes. Los dos hombres se sentaron en el suelo, e intercambiaron una mirada rápida. - Hiro, no te vamos a obligar a hacer nada. Pero nosotros vamos a intentar huir, y te pido por favor que no nos lo impidas.

-¿ Sois conscientes de que esa llamada puede ser una trampa, verdad?- Preguntó Hiro.

\- Por supuesto, es lo primero que he pensado. Pero si no lo es no, probablemente no tendremos una oportunidad igual jamas. Y si resulta ser falsa, intentaremos huir por la jungla. Con o sin tu ayuda.- Hakim miro a Jamilla y Leería. Su amiga asintió con seguridad, la tohaa también aunque con menos confianza.

Hiro se quedó un momento pensativo, mirando de reojo el bulto cubierto que era el robot Karakuri. Finalmente, el japonés se rascó la barbilla y solo un suspiro resignado.- En las junglas de Paradiso no durarías ni dos dias… Esta bien, os ayudare.

\- Me cago en la puta madre de todo ser viviente en esta maldita bola de barro.

\- Esa boca, Kowalsky.- susurro la cabo Graham a su compañero de binomio.- Como nos maten por tu culpa me dedicare toda la otra vida a reventar los huevos a patadas.

\- No en serio, quién coño me mandaría firma aquel estúpido papel de reclutamiento.- Siguió quejándose el soldado mientras se daba palmadas por todo el uniforme, que estaba cubierto de restos de telaraña blanca muy pegajosa.- Con lo bien que estaría yo ahora en Graceville, bebiendo cerveza y viendo un buen partido de Dog bowl… pero no, tenia que venirme aquí a "salvar la esfera humana y convertirse en un héroe mientras ligas con montones de tías". Puto embustero, solo se ha dejado hasta ahora una nómada loca de esas, y todavía me pica la entrepierna.

\- Lo mismo si te afeitaras, te operases la cara por completo y dejaras de ser un gilipollas integral ligarias algo más.- Respondió Graham apartando la vista momentáneamente de los prismáticos.- Ahora calla y vuelve al trabajo.

Los dos batidores Foxtrot volvieron a concentrarse en observar, tumbados desde su escondrijo el panorama desolado de la ciudad. Por desgracia para Graham, su compañero no había acabado con sus protestas.- Venga, Lorna, ¿no me dirás que estoy contenta por haber venido aquí? ¿no estás harta de que te traten como un idiota? Creo que perdemos el tiempo mandando tropas aquí, esto no es problema de Ariadna.

La cabo volvió a bajar los prismáticos, y miró incrédula a Kowalski.- No se como puede ser tan idiota. Esta guerra sí que nos importa. ¿O prefieres esperar hasta que los monos rojos esos están a las puertas de La Muralla? Yo si que creo en esta expedición, y en qué estamos haciendo algo útil.- La mujer se quitó un momento el chambergo para recoger un flequillo rubio, y sigue oteando con los prismáticos.- Además, si no venimos nosotros los cosacos son capaces de ganar la estúpida guerra, e ir echándolo en cara. Como si no fueran ya suficientemente insufribles.

Kowalski solo una pequeña carcajada.- ¡Jaja, tienes razon!. O peor aún, ¡que se lleven la gloria los culos finos merovingios!

Los dos soldados rieron de buena gana. Sin embargo, Kowalsky se puso serio repentinamente.- Jefa, a las tres y diez, trescientos metros. Junto al autobús verde.

Graham enfoco en la dirección que su compañero le indicó. Le costó un poco de esfuerzo, pero finalmente pudo distinguir a las cuatro figuras que se movían discretamente entre el tráfico abandonado y medio cubierto de vegetación.

\- Dos hombres y dos mujeres. Van armados al menos tres de ellos.- Comentó Kowalski mientras ella cambiaba los prismáticos por el rifle de francotirador que descansaba a su lado. Usando la mira de gran aumento pudo confirmar lo que su compañero decía. Uno de los hombres llevaba lo que parecía una armadura de diseño Yu jing pintada de camuflaje selvático, y bastante desgastada. El otro hombre sin embargo iba con un uniforme de ghulam haqqislamita, y tenía la piel morena característica de ese pueblo; al igual que una de las mujeres, que sin embargo vestía también una chaqueta de un uniforme Yu Jing. La última mujer llevaba una especie de gabardina y capucha con camuflaje fotoreactivo, lo que la hacía difícil de distinguir con el entorno, pero no parecía muy sigilosa.

En uno de los movimientos, sin embargo, la capucha se le movió lo suficiente para distinguir algunos rasgos de su cara.

\- ¡Es una tohaa! La segunda mujer no es humana, es una tohaa.

Kowalski asintió y sacó de un bolsillo un PDA, donde empezó a buscar entre diversos rostros de hombres y mujeres de raza tohaa. - Premio, parece ser una de las asesoras científicas de la expedición, Leería noseque… ¡Amiga personal de la embajadora! Si la devolvemos de una pieza supongo que se alegrará bastante.

\- Y que lo digas.- Respondió Graham mientras se levantaba. La tiradora echó mano de su radio y comenzó a hablar.- Papá oso, aquí Foxtrot Alfa. Hemos encontrado uno de los objetivos, cambio.

\- Recibido, Foxtrot, vamos en camino. No los pierdan de vista.


End file.
